Fighting Girl
by dhien archuleta
Summary: Impianku.. Menjadi ballerina handal yang diakui dunia! Namun, hambatannya begitu besar! Mulai dari rival yang licik, sampai masalah cinta. Chapter 6 update! Main pairing: SasuSaku. Sidekick: ItaDei femDei and many more. Read and Review all!
1. First Fragment Prologue

'_Wah!! Celaka!! Aku pasti terlambat!!'_

Seorang gadis berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum melewati pintu gerbang utama KonohaGakusen SHS, sekolah super mewah yang hanya di huni oleh kalangan tertentu saja.

Sekolah ini juga terkenal berprestasi di bidang non-akademiknya, dan sekolah ini membebaskan siswa-siswinya memilih satu jenis kegiatan yang akan di tekuni.

"Stop!! Anda terlambat!! Siapa nama anda dan apa alasan anda sehingga bisa datang terlambat?" suara galak dan keras menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

'_Celaka!!' _batin gadis itu, ia pun membalikkan tubuh rampingnya menghadap penjaga gerbang itu.

"Saya, Haruno Sakura, alasan saya karena supir saya nyasar" jawab gadis itu.

"Lho? Nyasar?" jawab penjaga gerbang itu heran.

"Saya anak baru" jawabnya singkat.

"Oh.. Silakan masuk, di lobby, sudah ada yang menunggu anda" jawab penjaga gerbang itu dengan nada yang berubah ramah.

"Terima kasih"

--

**Fighting Girl**

By : **Dhieenn.Glocyanne**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto or all it's character. This fict an _Alternate Universe condition_. The title adaptation from _'Fighting Girl'_ 2003, by _**Shimizu Masumi.**_

**Genre :** Romance - Friendship.

First Fragment : **Prologue**

**--**

Sakura melangkah pelan menuju lobby sekolah itu, pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan, sekolah ini betul-betul mewah, _beruntungnya aku dapat masuk ke sekolah ini, karena tes-nya ketat sekali_, batinnya.

"A.. Anou.. apakah kamu yang bernama Haruno Sakura, siswi pindahan dari Otogakure?" suara pelan dan malu-malu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

"I.. Iya.. Saya Haruno" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kenalkan, saya Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas duabelas, saya ketua OSIS di sini, saya diminta Kepala Sekolah untuk membimbingmu di hari pertamamu di sini" jawab Hinata.

"Arigatougozaimasu Hyuuga-senpai" jawab Sakura sopan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Mari, akan saya antar ke ruang Kepala Sekolah" Hinata menarik lengan Sakura.

"Ha... Hai.. Senpai!"

--

Semua urusan sudah selesai, Sakura sudah mendapat kelas, ia juga mendaftar ke kategori olahraga yang di minati ...

_Ballet._

Ya, cita-cita Sakura adalah menjadi Ballerina andal yang di akui dunia.

--

Hinata mengantarkan Sakura menuju kelas 11 A yang akan menjadi kelas Sakura.

"Arigatou, senpai" Sakura berterima kasih.

Hinata membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan melangkah pergi menuju tangga di ujung lorong dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Sakura menarik nafas dan mengetuk pintu kelas itu, lalu membuka pintu kelas itu.

"Ah, kau pasti Haruno Sakura, murid baru, kan?" jawab seorang Guru cantik yang tampaknya sedang mengajar matematika, tampak dari papan tulis penuh rumus Logaritma yang di pantulkan melalui OHP.

"I.. Iya.." jawab Sakura.

"Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu. Ohya, saya Anko, guru Matematika" Anko-sensei memperkenalkan diri.

"Ha..Hai, sensei .. Ngg.. Nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya dari Otogakure, mohon kerjasamanya" Sakura memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-temannya.

"Dari kampung, ya?" celetuk salah seorang siswi berparas cantik antagonis yang duduk di depan bersama lelaki berambut hitam dengan nada sinis dan mengejek. _(a/n: Maksud saia cantik antagonis itu, cantik yang berwajah angkuh gitu)_

"Ino!! Jaga ucapanmu!!" bentak Anko-sensei.

"Wah.. Papi harus tahu, nih.. Masa' Anko-sensei ngebentak aku.. Iya nggak, Sasuke-kun?" jawab Ino centil sambil melirik jahil ke arah pria di sebelahnya.

"Hn" jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

"Saya sudah ngga tau lagi gimana cara menghadapi kamu, Ino!" sahut Anko-sensei geram.

"Yah... Ngga usah di tanggepin-lah sensei.." jawab Ino acuh-tak-acuh.

"Maaf, ya Haruno... Dia Ino, anak dari Inoichi Yamanaka, pemilik yayasan sekolah ini, sikapnya memang seenaknya" Kata Anko-sensei dengan nada yang di usahakan sesabar-sabarnya.

"I.. Iya.. Sensei.." jawab Sakura.

"Sekarang, carilah tempat duduk, terserah mau dimana" anjur Anko-sensei.

Sakura melewati meja Ino dengan perasaan takut-marah-dongkol dan lain sebagainya. Sakura memilih meja yang kosong, tak ada orang yang menjadi teman sebangkunya, dan celakanya, meja yang itu pas di belakang meja Ino dan laki-laki itu. Karena tidak ada meja lain, maka dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura duduk di sana.

"Wah.. Lo duduk di belakang gue? Pantesan kok tiba-tiba ada bau-bau aneh gitu" Ino melirik sinis ke arah Sakura, yang di sambut cekikikan seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik dari Ino dengan rambut pirang di kucir empat.

"Ino, dia pasti lupa mandi.. Atau mungkin ngga pake deodorant" jawab gadis itu.

"Bisa jadi, tuh, Temari" jawab Ino.

Laki-laki di depan meja Sakura menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum dingin.

"Gue Uchiha Sasuke" laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Haruno Sakura" balas Sakura.

"Ya ampun Sakura.. Seisi kelas udah tau kali nama lo Sakura.. Nama udik gitu masih aja di banggain" Ino bermajas Sinisme _-author suka majas!-_

"Ino, diamlah.." hardik Sasuke dengan nada yang datar.

"Iih.. Sasuke-kun jahat.." Ino berkata dengan sok imut.

"Iiih. Sasuke-kun jahat.." seseorang laki-laki di kursi belakang menyindir Ino dengan nada yang sengaja di miripin sama banci.

"Sai!! Diem lo!!" bentak Ino.

"Saiii... Diem lo..." ulang anak bernama Sai itu dengan cara bicara yang sama dengan sindiran pertama tadi.

"Udah, No.. Ga usah di tanggepin.. Palingan dia nanti capek sendiri.." bela Temari.

"Huh..!! Oya.. Sakura.. Lo ngambil extra apa di sini?" tanya Ino centil sambil milin-milin rambutnya.

"Ballet. Trus kenapa?" balas Sakura sinis.

"Haaaahhh?? Ballet??" sahut Ino dan Temari barengan dengan nada sok imut dan di panjang-panjangkan.

"Iya, trus mau lo-lo pada apa?" sahut Sakura yang udah mulai senewen.

"Asal tau aja, ya? Gue ketua klub ballet putri, tau!" jawab Ino.

'_Hah? Anak sengak ini ketua klub ballet? Mimpi apa gue semalem?_' batin Sakura.

"Gue tantang lo minggu depan di ruang latihan ballet lantai 12, kalo ngga dateng, lo ngga boleh masuk klub ballet. Ngerti lo?!" Hardik Ino.

'_Ups..'_

--

**T.B.C**

**DIBUKA LOWONGAN OC!! :** Status: **Mau jadi sahabatnya Sakura**, **rela di tindas Ino dan Temari. **Sertakan **ciri-ciri fisik yang kamu mau**!! Ngga usah ciri-ciri asli juga gapapa 

**Pemilihan OC** bakal dilakukan dengan menulis nama pelamar OC di secarik kertas, di lipet kecil, di masukin ke kotak kecil, di kocok, terus di ambil dengan tutup mata!! _-ribet banget, sih!-_

Oya, bagi yang terpilih jadi OC, **wajib-harus-kudu** ngereview fict ini di setiap chapternya! -_author di sambit pake poster David Villa, kyaaaa!!- _

**Trimakasih** buat kalian yang membaca fict ini, plis banget di review!! Supaya kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi!! Ngga susah kan, ngereview itu? Nanti di doain biar review fictnya bisa melampaui _Hits!!_

**Thanks,**

_**Dhieenn.Glocyanne.**_


	2. Second Fragment New Friends

"Asal tau aja, ya? Gue ketua klub ballet putri, tau!!" jawab Ino.

'_Hah? Anak sengak ini ketua klub ballet? Mimpi apa gue semalem?_' batin Sakura.

"Gue tantang lo minggu depan di ruang latihan ballet lantai 12, kalo ngga dateng, lo ngga boleh masuk klub ballet. Ngerti lo?!" Hardik Ino.

'_Ups..'_

**--**

**Fighting Girl**

By : **Dhieenn.Glocyanne**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto or all it's character. This fict an _Alternate Universe condition_.

The title _adaptation_ from

'_Fighting Girl'_ 2003, by _**Shimizu Masumi.**_

**Genre :** Romance - Friendship _(SasuSaku Centric)._

Second Fragment : **New Friends**

**--**

"Hey, Ino.. Kok anak baru langsung lo gituin, sih? Keterlaluan.." Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Ino.

"Iiiihh... Sasuke-kun... Kan biar kita bisa tau sampe mana kemampuan anak ini.. Kalo masih payah, bisa kita gabungin sama anak Junior, kan?" sahut Ino membela diri dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Iya, palingan dia selevel sama Hanabi, adeknya si Neji dari klub Musik... Tampangnya ngga meyakinkan, sih.." sambung Temari sinis.

Sakura menahan emosinya, ia ngga habis pikir, kok anak-anak sekolah _elite_ kelakuannya kayak gitu, sih? Sombong banget.

"Oke, baby? Jam setelah kelas terakhir Senin depan di lantai 12 ? Oh, ya.. Satu lagi.. Sebagai ketua klub yang _cantik_ dan _murah hati_, gue kasih tau, kalo lo bisa interview sama Kurenai-sensei, penanggung jawab klub ballet nanti sepulang sekolah, itu buat data-data lo!" Kata Ino sok kuasa.

Sakura diam saja, males ngeladenin orang narsis-sombong-centil-carmuk-ngga jelas kayak gitu. Matanya masih menatap pria yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu di ketahuinya bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke yang merasa di liatin melirik ke arah Sakura, dan di lihatnya gadis berambut pink itu langsung membuang muka.

"Sasuke-kun... Ngapain sih ngeliat ke belakang terus? Main _Hangman_-nya di lanjutin, yuk.. Gara-gara Sakura, sih, jadi kehambat..." rayu Ino.

"Sorry, gue mau nyatet dulu" jawab Sasuke singkat-padat-dan-jelas.

"Iiiiihhh... Ga asyik, ah..!!" Ino cemberut.

"Iiiiiihhh... Sasuke-kun ga asyik aaaahhhh..." ulang Sai dengan nada yang masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

Ino menghela napas manja.

"Malesin banget, sih lo, Sai..!!" ujar Ino.

"Suka-suka gue, dong, mulut juga mulut gue.." balas Sai jahil.

"Tapi kuping gue yang ngedenger!!" Ino membela diri.

"Sebodo.." Sai menjawab dengan mata di putar ke atas dan ke bawah.

**--**

Bel istirahat siang berkumandang ke seluruh penjuru Konoha Gakusen SHS, seketika, kantin yang sepi berubah menjadi tempat tongkrongan anak-anak.

Sakura berjalan-jalan menyusuri counter demi counter makanan, sebagai anak baru, ia masih belum tahu jenis makanan yang di jual. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli Ramen. Saat Sakura hendak mencari tempat duduk, ia di sapa oleh seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang sebahu berwarna cokelat, memakai poni, berkulit kuning langsat, dan dengan tinggi yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Apakah lo yang bernama Haruno Sakura, murid pindahan dari Otogakure?" tanya gadis itu.

"I.. iya.." jawab Sakura.

"Kenalkan.. Gue Inuzumaki Helen, Gue-lah orang yang harusnya duduk sebangku dengan lo" gadis manis berbolamata cokelat gelap itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Iya, salam kenal, Inuzumaki-san" Sakura tersenyum.

"Cukup panggil gue Helen aja!"

"Oke, Helen.. Tadi kenapa kamu ngga hadir? Dan tiba-tiba ada disini?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Begini... Tadi gue habis mengikuti latihan intensif Ballet, dan baru tiba barusan.. Dan gue harus tetap mengikuti pelajaran" terangnya.

'_Hmm... Ternyata ngga semua anak di sini sombong, ya.. masih ada juga yang baik dan ramah' _batin Sakura.

"Jadi kau dari klub Ballet, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Mm.." Helen tersenyum manis.

"Hey Helen!! Jangan dekat-dekat Sakura, nanti kau jadi bau lho!!" ejek Ino yang di sambut tawa dari Temari.

"Maksud lo apa, Ino?" tanya Helen.

"Sudah jelas, kan... Sakura itu dari kampung dan dia bau!!" lanjut Temari.

"Kalian ini keterlaluan sekali!! Sakura belum satu hari disini, tapi kalian sudah berbuat seenaknya? Gue kasih tau ya Ino, walaupun orangtua-lo pemilik yayasan sekolah ini, tapi lo ngga boleh semena-mena!!" bela Helen.

"Wahh... Si Helen membela Si Bau Sakura? Berani sekali lo Helen!! Gue keluarin lo dari klub baru tahu rasa!! Jadi anak jangan sok, deh!! Mentang-mentang lo yang kepilih buat ikut turnamen itu!!" ancam Ino.

"Gue ngga takut ya!! Gue punya prestasi di klub!! Daripada lo yang selalu jadi _'Si Pecundang Abadi'!!. _Kalo bukan bokap lo yang punya yayasan ini, lo ngga mungkin bisa jadi ketua klub ballet!! Makanya, bego jangan di pelihara!!" hardik Helen kasar.

"Gue? Bego? Seenaknya lo ngomong!! Punya mulut tuh di jaga, ya!! Di sekolahin ngga, sih tuh mulut? Apa orangtua lo ngga pernah ngajarin sopan santun? Cuih!!" Ino meludah dan ludahnya jatuh sekitar duapuluh senti dari kaki Helen.

"Eh!! Yang mulutnya ngga sekolah tuh siapa? Yang ada lo kali!! Anak baru langsung lo kata-katain.. Salah apa sih Sakura sama lo? Sampe lo segitu sebelnya sama dia? Ooh.. Jangan-jangan lo sirik gara-gara Sakura lebih cantik dari lo?" selidik Helen.

"Asal lo tau, ya!! Sakura tuh ngerebut perhatian Sasuke-kun dari gue!! Keganjenan banget sih tuh orang!!" balas Ino sengit.

"Yang keganjenan tuh siapa? Liat diri lo!! Gajah di depan mata sendiri malah ngga keliatan!! Rok lo tuh limabelas senti di atas lutut tahu!! Seragam lo aja udah kayak baju renang saking ketatnya!! Ngaca dong!! Ngga punya kaca? Gue bawa kaca! Mau gue pinjemin?" Helen ngga mau kalah.

"Sudahlah Helen!! Jangan cari perkara di kantin!! Apalagi kalo semua tau kalo kamu ngebelain aku!!" lerai Sakura gemetar.

Helen sadar, kalo orang-orang udah menjadikan keributan ini sebagai hiburan gratis.

"Oke, Sakura.. Kita pergi dari sini.. Muak gue urusan sama Ino-babi!!" ujar Helen tajam.

"Eh!! Siapa juga yang mau urusan sama lo!! Lo dari dulu emang ngga tau diri,ya!! Awas lo!!" ancam Ino.

_Dimana Temari? Oh.. Ternyata Temari kabur.. Ngga mau tanggung jawab di 'kerusuhan' ini._

**--**

Pelajaran terakhir merupakan suatu kemujuran bagi Helen, kenapa? Ooh.. Kakashi-sensei, guru Biologi ngga dateng.

Sepanjang sisa jam pelajaran yang kosong, Helen tak henti-hentinya memuji-muji Sakura keras-keras, supaya Ino bisa denger, dan Sasuke malah belajar Biologi sendiri tanpa Kakashi-sensei (Sasuke anak yang rajin...).

'_Ternyata di balik sikap ramah dan lembut Helen, dia juga garang banget.. Aku baru lihat ada anak yang mati-matian ngebelain orang yang baru dikenalnya'_ batin Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf ya.. Pasti lo jadi takut gara-gara insiden tadi siang?" suara lembut Helen memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Ngg... Ngga apa-apa, kok... Makasih, ya, Helen.. Padahal kita baru kenal, tapi kamu segitu ngebelain aku.. Aku jadi ngga enak.." Sakura menjawab dengan perasaan sedikit minder dengan keberanian Helen, karena, ia sendiri tak bisa berkutik ketika Ino mengejeknya.

"Ahh... Santai aja, kali... Gue juga gerah ngeliat Ino selalu nindas anak-anak baru yang lemah, adek-adek kelas juga suka di bikin _jiper_ setiap kali ngeliat Ino" jelas Helen.

"Emangnya kakak kelas ngga ada yang ngelabrak dia? Karena kelakuannya yang kayak gitu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ngga ada yang berani sama dia, kan dia anak pemilik yayasan sekolah ini.." jawab Helen.

"Ooohh.. Terus, tadi kamu kan adu mulut sama dia, apa kamu ngga takut di laporin ke orangtuanya?"

"Justru itu.. Orangtua Ino itu sahabatnya orangtua gue.. Jadi mana berani Ino ngelapor ke orangtuanya? Atau orangtua Ino memarahiku?" Helen tertawa jahil.

"Gitu, ya?" sahut Sakura.

"Ya iyalah.. Masa Ya iyadong?" Helen menjawab masih sambil tertawa.

"Hellowwww..." suara Ino menghentikan tawa Helen.

"Mau apa lo?" tanya Helen sengit.

"Santai aja, dong.. Gue mau ngomong sama Sakura, kok.. Bukan sama lo!" jawab Ino acuh-tak-acuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mau ngomong apa, lo?" tanya Sakura cuek.

"Soal tantangan gue tadi pagi.. Gue majuin jadi besok, gimana?" tawar Ino.

"Tantangan apa?" selak Helen.

"Lohh... Kesian deh lo, Len.. Masa ngga tau? Jadi, gue nantang Sakura buat mamerin kemampuannya ballet, kalo dia ngga mau, berarti dia ngga boleh masuk klub ballet yang di ketuai oleh Yamanaka Ino, cewek paling cantik di Konoha Gakusen" terang Ino narsis gila.

"Paling cantik? Dasar ngga tau diri lo!" sahut Helen tajem.

"Udahlah Helen.." Sakura melerai mereka sebelum terjadi perang mulut besar kayak tadi waktu jam istirahat.

"Gimana, Sakura?" tanya Ino SOK lembut.

"Iya!!" jawab Sakura.

"Oke.. Bagus.. Jangan lupa di lantai duabelas!!" ujar Ino dengan nada mendesis.

**--**

Bel pulang sekolah berdering ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, Sakura dengan di temani Helen pergi ke lantai duabelas untuk interview extra ballet. Sakura dan Helen memencet tombol lift, sekitar dua menit kemudian, pintu lift terbuka, dan tampaklah Sasuke yang mengenakan seragam basket bernomor punggung 11. Sakura dan Helen memasuki lift tersebut. Pintu lift menutup dan Helen memencet angka duabelas. Helen menatap tombol angka sepuluh yang menyala, menandakan bahwa tujuan Sasuke adalah lantai sepuluh.

"Wah.. Sasuke mau latihan basket, ya?" tanya Helen.

"Lo udah liat dari seragam gue, kan? Ngapain nanya-nanya lagi?" jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Dasar songong lo!!" omel Helen.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai sepuluh, Sasuke keluar dari lift, dan anak laki-laki berambut cokelat jabrik gantian memasuki lift itu.

"Halo Helen-chan!!" sapa anak itu ramah sambil memencet tombol GF alias Ground Floor.

"Ki... Kiba-senpai.. Halo..." jawab Helen gugup.

"Helen, temanmu ini siapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Ini Sakura.. Anak baru di kelasku' terang Helen.

"Halo!! Gue Inuzuka Kiba dari kelas duabelas" Kiba memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, senpai.." balas Sakura.

_Pintu lift terbuka di lantai duabelas._

"Sayonara Helen-chan!! Sakura-chan!!" ucap Kiba ramah dan semangat.

"Sayonara senpai!!" jawab kedua gadis itu.

_Pintu lift menutup._

Sakura dan Helen menyusuri lorong pendek berpenerangan remang-remang. Helen mengetuk pintu suatu ruangan yang berplat **'KLUB BALLET'**. ketika pintu ruangan di buka, tampaklah ruang yang sangat luas dengan kaca yang melapisi semua dindingnya dan handle pegangan yang mengelilingi ruang itu.

"Ah.. Inuzumaki.. Silahkan masuk!!" seorang perempuan beambut panjang dan agak berantakan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Hai! Kurenai-sensei!!" sahut Helen.

"Kau... Haruno Sakura, bukan? Siswi dari Otogakure?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"I.. Iya.. Sensei.." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau datang untuk _interview_, ya? Pasti Ino sudah memberitahumu" lanjut Kurenai-sensei.

Seketika, bayangan tentang wajah _sok-sombong-centil-kurangajar_ Ino mampir di benak Sakura.

"Iya.. Ino sudah memberitahu saya" jawab Sakura lagi dengan penekanan pada kata _'Ino'_.

"Baiklah.. kita akan mulai sekarang. Haruno, isi biodatamu di sini" Kurenai-sensei memberikan beberapa helai kertas kepada Sakura.

"Ha.. Hai.. Sensei!!" jawab Sakura.

"Oh, ya, Haruno.. Klub Ballet di adakan dua kali selama satu minggu pada hari Selasa dan Kamis. Kehadiran akan di absen, dan dalam satu tahun ajaran, minimal kehadiran delapanpuluh persen" terang Kurenai-sensei.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Haruno, apakah kamu siap untuk mulai bergabung di klub ini mulai besok? Apakah kau sudah memiliki perlengkapannya?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"Sudah, sensei.." sahut Sakura.

Helen tampaknya sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan ringan untuk perenggangan, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Hei.. Udah belum?" tanya Helen.

"Iya.. nih udah selesai kok!" jawab Sakura sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu kepada Kurenai-sensei.

"Yuk, kita turun" ajak Helen.

"Kurenai-sensei, kami permisi.." pamit Sakura.

"Iya, sensei.." sambung Helen.

"Silahkan.. Sayonara.." jawab Kurenai-sensei tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang tadi diisi oleh Sakura.

Sakura dan Helen pun keluar dari ruangan klub Ballet itu.

"Helen, apa nanti Kurenai-sensei yang akan melatih kita?' tanya Sakura.

"Bukan.. pelatih kita itu perempuan muda yang cantik" jelas Helen sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Oooh.. Aku pikir Kurenai-sensei" lanjut Sakura.

Sakura dan Helen memencet tombol panah turun di lift, beruntungnya mereka karena pintu lift langsung terbuka. Mereka memasuki lift yang kosong itu dan memencet tombol GF.

"Oya, Sakura.. Sebetulnya, lo udah punya _basic_ ballet, belum?" tanya Helen.

"Sudah, sih.. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Paling tidak, lo ngga bakal terlalu kesulitan buat menghadapi tantangan Ino" terang Helen.

"Begitu, ya?" sahut Helen lagi.

"Ya tentu saja!!" jawab Sakura semangat.

'_Ino... Lihat saja.. Aku tak selemah yang kamu pikirkan!!'_ pikir Sakura.

**--**

_**T.B.C . . . . .**_

Selamat buat_**INUZUMAKI HELEN**__ !! _Yang kepilih buat jadi OC permanen di fict ini!! Sekarang, lo harus ripyu semua chapternya!!_ -Review maniac mode : on-_

**MASIH DIBUKA LOWONGAN OC !!**

_Keterangan _: Dibutuhkan **3 orang** sebagai anggota klub Ballet _(frekuensi di tampilkan tidak terlalu banyak)_

Sertakan **ciri-cirimu**, ya!! Dan **alasan** kenapa kamu mau jadi OC di fict ini!!

Cara pemilihannya berdasarkan **alasan yang paling bagus!!**

Lumayan, kan... Biar eksis!!

Oya, bagi yang terpilih jadi OC, _wajib-harus-kudu_ ngereview fict ini di setiap fragmentnya!! _-author di sambit pake poster David Villa, kyaaaa!!- _

Mungkin kalian penasaran, **terdiri dari berapa lantai**, sih, Konoha Gakusen SHS itu? Oh.. Itu terdiri dari **Duabelas lantai**, yangmana ruangan klub Ballet itu paling atas!! Jadi, kalo suatu pintu di buka, kalian bakal sampe di atap sekolah! Kayak di komik-komik Jepang gitu, deh.. 

**Trimakasih** buat kalian yang membaca fict ini, plis banget di review!! Supaya _kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi_!! Ngga susah kan, ngereview itu? Nanti di doain biar review fictnya bisa melampaui _Hits!!_

_Trimakasih juga buat:_

_**Uzumaki Khai**_

_**lil' shiro-kun**_

_**TheSyaoranSakuraLover**_

_**Uchiha Yuki-chan**_

_**oondagubrakitachi**_

_**Akasuna Jezz**_

_**Inuzumaki Helen**_

_**blackpapillon**_

_**Maa-chan-tik**_

_**Saya-ogah-login**_

_**Yuuichi93**_

_**KaZeHiMe sEnPaI Is KiReI**_

_**CupCupMuah**_

_**puteeChan**_

_**m4yuraa**_

_**Akina Takahashi**_

_**naruchu-chan**_

_**Yvne-devolnueht**_

Yang udah nge-review di fragment sebelumnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya!!

Satu lagi.. Mungkin sampai di fragment ini, unsur ballet-nya belum muncul. Dan itu bakal di mulai dari fragment depan!! Jangan lupa!!

**Regards,**

_**Dhieenn.Glocyanne**_


	3. Third Fragment : A Challange

"Paling tidak, lo ngga bakal terlalu kesulitan buat menghadapi tantangan Ino" terang Helen.

"Begitu, ya?" sahut Sakura lagi.

"Ya tentu saja!!" jawab Helen semangat.

'_Ino... Lihat saja.. Aku tak selemah yang kamu pikirkan!!'_ pikir Sakura.

**--**

**Fighting Girl**

By : **Dhieenn.Glocyanne**

**Disclaimer :** I'm not the owner of Naruto and the all of any characters.

This fict an _Alternate Universe condition_.

The title _adaptation_ from

'_Fighting Girl'_ 2003, by _**Shimizu Masumi.**_

**Genre :** Romance - Friendship _(SasuSaku Centric)._

Third Fragment : **A Challenge.**

**--**

'_Huh... Malang betul nasibku.. Baru satu hari sekolah di Konoha, ehh... Udah punya musuh.. Memang apa, sih salahku? Dasar Ino sinting!!'_

Kira-kira, begitulah isi paragraf pertama di diary Sakura tentang hari pertamanya sekolah di Konoha Gakusen SHS _(a/n: __**S**__enior __**H**__igh __**S**__chool, alias SMA)_

'_Tapi aku juga bersyukur, karena aku memiliki teman baru yang bernama Inuzumaki Helen. Kesan pertama yang kudapat darinya adalah, dia seorang anak alim yang baik hati. Tapi ternyata, dia garang juga, lho.. Dia melabrak anak yang mengejek-ku, itu.. Si Ino Sinting.. Padahal waktu itu, kami baru kenal kurang dari lima menit. Semoga, aku bisa terus berteman dengannya'_

Sakura menutup diary _pink_ bergambar _Princess Aurora_-nya dan menguncinya dengan gembok logam mini. Ia pun meletakkan diary itu di laci nahkas sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Sakura menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur besar dan empuk-nya. Ia memikirkan tantangan dari Ino besok. Ia menatap bingkai foto berukuran cukup besar di dinding kamarnya yang bercat _pink_ lembut. Di sana terdapat gambar Sakura memegang sebuah trofi penghargaan berbentuk _Toe Shoes_.

'_Lihat saja nanti, Ino..'_

Lalu, Sakura pun terlelap dengan di buai mimpi indahnya.

**--**

Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Pemandangan yang itu-itu saja, tak pernah berganti. Rambut pink pucat yang entah bagaimana cara ia mendapatkannya, mata hijau cemerlang layaknya batu Emerald, bibir tipis yang seringkali menebarkan sejuta pesona, kulit putih tanpa cela, dan tubuh ramping yang membuat orang lain iri melihatnya. Eits... Tunggu... Iri katamu? Haha.. Mungkin inilah penyebab Ino menganggapnya rival sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Derap langkah ringan tanda menaiki tangga mampir ke telinga Sakura, sejurus kemudian, terdengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

"Sakura.. Cepat, sayang.. Kasihan pak supir jika menunggu terlalu lama" suara lembut mama Sakura terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Ya, ma.. Tiga menit lagi" tawar Sakura.

"Baik.. Tiga menit lagi. Mama tunggu di bawah" jawab mamanya.

Untuk yang terakhir, Sakura menatap bayangannya lagi di cermin. Lalu ia menyambar rompi sekolahnya yang berwarna kuning cerah, memakainya, dan merapihkan simpul dasi kupu-kupunya, ia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang bermodel _Tote Bag_.

Langkah-langkah cepat Sakura menuruni tangga membuat anjingnya kaget dan menggonggong.

"Pakkun, aku berangkat, ya!!" Sakura mengacak bulu-bulu Pakkun.

Setelah itu, Sakura menyalami kedua orangtuanya dan bergegas memasuki mobil sedan yang tergolong cukup mewah.

"Sudah, non? Tak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya supir Sakura.

"Nggak ada kok, Pak!" sahut Sakura.

Mobil Sakura meluncur dijalanan dengan mulus dan tampaknya, lalulintas belum macet.

**--**

"Hallo _darling_.." suara centil Ino mampir di telinga Sakura dengan _indahnya_.

Sakura tak menjawab. ia lebih memilih terus melanjutkan kegiatan mengobrol dengan Helen.

"Hellow!! Pada kemana sih kalian? Di panggil baik-baik kok ngga nyahut.." ujar Ino sewot.

"Apaan sih lo!? Ganggu aja kerjaannya!" tukas Helen tak kalah sewot.

"Siapa juga yang ngomong sama lo.. Orang gue ngomong sama Sakura.." jawab Ino.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong sama aku? Kok aku ngga tau?" kata Sakura polos.

"Heh!! Denger, ya!! Jangan lupa nanti siang!!" Ino memberi Sakura peringatan.

"Mudah-mudahan kalo Tuhan ngizinin aku berurusan sama orang kayak kamu" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Kurang ajar banget lo!!" hardik Ino.

"Iihh... Kurang ajar banget deh lo..." tiru Sai seperti biasanya.

"Diem!!" teriak Ino.

"Dieem ahh..." tiru Sai lagi.

"Cih... Pokoknya Sakura.. Awas ya lo berani ma gue!!" damprat Ino.

"Bodo.." jawab Sakura enteng.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Woy, Ino.. Lo bisa diem ngga sih?" celetuk Sasuke.

"Iya, deh.. Sasuke-kun.." jawab Ino.

Ino kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Makasih, ya, Sasuke-san" jawab Sakura.

"Gue ngga berniat nolongin lo.. Jangan GR deh.." sahut Sasuke sekena-nya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke tempat semula.

"Yee.. Dasar Uchiha!!" ejek Helen.

"Hn.. Emang gue Uchiha.." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Makan ati gue ngomong ama lo!!" balas Helen sewot.

**--**

Waktunya istirahat siang!! Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, tak terkecuali Sakura dan Helen.

"Eh, temenin gue beli ramen, dong!" ajak Helen.

"Ayok.. Aku juga pengen nyoba.. Katanya enak banget, ya?" jawab Sakura.

"Eleuh-eleuh.. Ajib pisan.." sahut Helen berbahasa Sunda (?)

Sakura dan Helen mengantre di konter ramen. Pembelinya memang belum banyak. Seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik oranye menyerobot anteran Sakura dan Helen.

"Wah.. Jangan nyelak dong!!" tegur Helen.

"Aduh.. Maaf, ya!!" Laki-laki itu tersenyum malu dan membalikkan tubuhnya hendak antre.

"Tunggu!! Tapi kalo mau duluan boleh kok!!" tawar Sakura.

"Heh!! Jangan dong.." bisik Helen cepat.

"Udah.. Ngga apa-apa.." balas Sakura dengan berbisik pula.

"Wah, makasih, ya! Tapi ngga apa-apa nih?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ngga.. Ngga apa-apa kok..." jawab Sakura.

"Ya udah.. Pak!! Ramen spesial satu, ya!!" pesan laki-laki itu.

"Iya.. Pedes nggak?" tanya penjual ramen itu.

"Sedeng aja!!" jawab laki-laki itu lagi.

"Siip.." balas penjual ramen itu.

"Oh, ya.. Perkenalkan.. Nama gue Uzumaki Naruto kelas duabelas" laki-laki bernama Naruto itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Inuzumaki Helen.. Dan dia Haruno Sakura!!" Helen memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sakura.

"Kelas sebelas, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya.. Uzumaki-senpai.." jawab Sakura.

"Ngga usah pake Uzumaki, deh.. Kuping gue ngga enek dengernya.." sahut Naruto.

"Ya sudah.. Naruto-senpai aja, ya.." jawab Sakura.

"Yo.. Naruto!! Ramen lagi, nih? Wah.. Ada Helen-chan sama Sakura-chan!!" Kiba tiba-tiba dateng dan udah ada di sebelah Naruto.

"Biasalah, Kib..." jawab Naruto.

"Konichiwa, Kiba-senpai!" sapa Sakura ramah.

"Konichiwa.." jawab Kiba.

"Dek.. Nih ramennya!" Penjual ramen itu memberikan pesanan Naruto.

"Yo.." jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan beberapa ryo kepada penjual ramen itu.

"Kalian!! Kami duluan, ya!!" pamit Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Helen mengambil pesanan Ramennya dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Hei, Sakura.. Menurut lo, bagaimana Kiba-senpai itu?" tanya Helen.

"Bagaimana apanya?" balas Sakura.

"Sifatnya.. Atau karakternya mungkin?" sambung Helen lagi.

"Hmm... Menurutku, dia baik.. Dan ramah, ya?" Sakura memberikan komentarnya tentang kakak kelas yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Yahh... Begitulah.. Menurutmu lagi.. Dia cakep, ngga?" tanya Helen malu-malu.

"Ehm.. Kamu suka Kiba-kun, ya?" selidik Sakura.

"Ah.. Biasa aja.." jawab Helen, tapi, dari raut wajahnya, dapat di ketahui kalau Helen berbohong.

"Biasa atau biasa?" Sakura semakin memojokkan Helen.

"Ah.. udahlah.. Ngga usah di bahas lagi!" sahut Helen dengan wajah merah padam.

"Yaudah.." Sakura berkata dengan nada panjang dan menyelidik.

_**--**_

Bel panjang tanda jam sekolah telah usai menggema di Konoha Gakusen SHS. Sakura dan Helen merapikan bawaan mereka, bersiap untuk mengikuti klub Ballet. Kau tahu apa artinya? Sakura harus menjalankan tantangan dari Ino.

"Beneran lo ngga apa-apa?" tanya Helen untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Iya.. Lagipula ini kan cuma tantangan biasa.." jawab Sakura.

Mereka berdua menekan tombol naik pada lift. Beberapa menit kemudian, tampaklah Naruto berada di lift itu. Sakura dan Helen tersenyum pada senpainya itu dan memasuki lift, dan pintu lift menutup.

"Halo.. Helen, Sakura..!!" sapa Naruto.

"Hai, senpai!" jawab Sakura dan Helen.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mau ke klub ballet" sahut Helen.

_Pintu lift terbuka di lantai sepuluh._

"Lho? Tidak ada siapa-siapa.." naruto bingung.

"Hoii!! Tunggu!!" suara Kiba terdengar.

Namun apa daya, pintu lift keburu tertutup.

"Tadi suara Kiba-senpai, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu.." jawab Naruto tak yakin.

Kini, pintu lift terbuka di lantai duabelas.

"Bye!!" Naruto tersenyum _'manis'_.

'_Deg..'._

'_Deg..'_

_Apa ini? Perasaan macam apa ini?_

'_Deg..'_

_Suara degupan jantungku begitu keras._

_Senyum Naruto-senpai itu membuat segalanya indah._

_Tapi... Apa ini?_

Batin Sakura bergejolak, perasaannya tak karuan.. Lututnya lemas, sampai pintu lift itu menutup.

"Hei, Sakura.. Tunjukan kebolehanmu.." suara Ino yang cempreng membuyarkan angan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak, tahu-tahu Ino sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Baik.." jawab Sakura.

"Cepat!! Mumpung sensei belum datang!!" kata Temari cepat.

Sakura memulai persiapannya. Ia mengganti pakaian dengan kostum ballet dan mengikat tali _**Toe Shoes**_-nya _(a.n : Toe shoes itu sepatu ballet yang berbahan satin dan punya pita panjang buat mengikat sampai betis)_

"Aku... Siap.." suara Sakura membuat orang yang ada diruangan itu alias Helen, Ino, Temari serta empat orang lainnya terdiam. Helen memutarkan lagu _Ballade Pour Adeline._

Prelude lagu terdengar. Sakura mengambil posisi _**point**_, yaitu berjinjit dengan ujung jari kaki.

Sakura menyanyikan lagu itu dengan bahasa tubuhnya, gerakannya begitu gemulai.

Sakura melebarkan jari-jari lentiknya, tangannya di gerakan mengikuti iringan lagu.

Selanjutnya posisi _**Arabesque**_**, **yaitu gerakan point dan salah satu kaki di rentangkan ke belakang.

Dilanjutkan dengan _**Jete enterchat **_gerakan melompat sambil split dengan salah satu tangan di rentangkan lembut ke depan dan tangan lainnya di rentangkan kebelakang!! Semua orang tak terkecuali Temari dan Ino terpana.

Sakura berputar, satu putaran... Dua... Tiga... Empat putaran!! Luar biasa!! Gerakannya indah sekali... Seperti seorang peri.. Begitu anggun dan memikat!!

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa?!" Temari terkejut.

Sakura terus menari.. Melakukan posisi-posisi sulit, yang bahkan tak dapat di lakukan Ino.

"CUKUPP!!" suara Ino yang menahan amarah terdengar menggelegar, Sakura menghentikan tariannya, dan Helen mematikan tape. Ino berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang diikuti Temari.

BRAKKK!!

Pintu dibanting kuat oleh Ino.

"Kenapa, sih dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin ia iri.." jawab seorang anak gadis cantik berambut ikal violet yang tadi menyaksikan penampilan Sakura.

"Iri?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hmm.. Mungkin ia tahu kalo kemampuanmu jauh melampauinya" jawab gadis itu. "Perkenalkan, aku **Rin Kajuji**!" gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal Kajuji-san, aku Sakura Haruno"

"Semua tahu, kok, kalo kamu Sakura, kamu tuh di omongin terus sama Ino.. Kayaknya dia bener-bener ngga suka sama kamu, Oh,ya.. Kalian!! Kenalan dong, sama Sakura!!" Rin meminta agar tiga orang temannya berkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Aku **Yvne Devolnueht**!" gadis langsing dengan kepang gelung memperkenalkan diri.

"Gue **Uchiha Yuki**!" gadis berambut panjang dengan wajah humoris memperkenalkan diri sambil cengengesan.

"Gue **m4yuraa**!!" sekarang gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut panjang sepunggung yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, semuanya!!" Sakura menyapa mereka riang.

"Kamu yang sabar aja kalo di jahatin sama Ino.. si Yvne juga pernah kena, kok.. Lama-lama Ino juga bosen.." m4yuraa menasihati Sakura.

"Iya!! Masa dulu aku pernah di suruh nari di lapangan!! Mana di suruh pake daster lagi!! Untung Dei-sensei ngebelain aku.. Gagal deh rencananya Ino.." Yvne bercerita panjanglebar.

"Gue sih masih bersyukur ngga pernah di apa-apain.. Gue kan sepupunya Sasuke!!" Yuki mulai pamer.

"Aku juga ngga pernah ditindas Ino.. Kan aku temen dari kecilnya Sasuke.. Tapi belakangan ini, Ino ngelarang aku buat bergaul sama Sasuke" Rin bercerita dengan wajah memelas.

"Oh.. Sasuke, ya.." Sakura menghela napas, kenapa mesti cowok itu, sih? Plis deh.. Kalo Naruto-senpai sih masih mending.. Kan kawaii banget.. Eh? Aku mikir apa, sih? Kok Naruto-senpai?

Suara pintu terbuka, sesosok wanita cantik berkulit putih, berambut panjang dan lekuk tubuh proposional memasuki ruang latihan klub Ballet.

'_Cantik sekali'_ batin Sakura.

"Sensei!!" seru m4yuraa.

"Ada apa m4yuraa?" tanya sensei itu lembut, suaranya manis sekali.

"Ino ngga ikut klub hari ini!" terang m4yuraa.

"Oh.. Oke.. Oya.. Aku dengar dari Kurenai-san, ada anak baru yang masuk klub ini, ya?" tanya sensei itu.

"Dia, sensei!! Namanya Sakura!!' seru Helen semangat.

Sensei itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Hai, Sakura.. Aku Deidara, panggil saja Dei-sensei seperti teman-temanmu yang lain, ya!!" Dei-sensei memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, sensei..!!" jawab Sakura.

"Nah, semua!! Kalian lakukan pemanasan dulu, ya!! Aku mau makan dulu!!" perintah Dei-sensei.

"Huuuuu!!" semua menyoraki Dei-sensei.

**--**

'_Huff.. Selesai juga latihan balletnya.. Dei-sensei tuh galak juga, ya... Serem..' _Sakura membatin sambil terus melangkah menuju lift dengan Helen dan Yuki.

Pintu lift membuka, _kosong_..

Mereka memasuki lift saat Sakura hendak menekan tombol _close_, terdengar suara Dei-sensei.

"Hei!! Tunggu aku, dong!! Jangan di tutup dulu!!" perintah Dei-sensei.

Sakura menahan pintu lift dengan tombol _open_ yang ditekan terus.

"Nah... Makasih.." Dei-sensei tersenyum.

Lift bergerak menuju lantai sepuluh, saat itu, pintu lift terbuka, dan munculah sosok Sasuke.

"Halo!! Sasuke-kun!!" Dei-sensei setengah teriak.

"Hn.." sahut Sasuke.

"Dasar sombong!! Ngga berubah!! Kalo kakakmu tahu, kau pasti di damprat!!" ancam Dei-sensei.

"Terserah.." jawab Sasuke asal.

Pintu lift membuka di lantai delapan. Sasuke melangkah keluar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Dei-sensei.

"Ke kelas" sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Loh.. Kok Dei-sensei akrab banget sama Sasuke?" tanya Helen.

"Loh.. Kalian ngga tau? Kan Sasuke adeknya-cowoknya-Dei-sensei" terang Yuki.

"Hah?" Sakura cengok.

"Lo tau kakaknya Sasuke, ngga?" tanya Yuki.

"Ngga, tuh.." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Iya.. Namanya Itachi-san.. Dia tuh cowoknya Dei-sensei.." terang Yuki lagi.

"OMG!! Gue baru tau kalo Dei-sensei udah ada yang punya!!" Helen kaget.

"Shuttttt... Udah deh.. Ngga usah di bahas lagi.." Dei-sensei menjawab dengan wajah semerah Cherry.

"Chiyyyeee.. Sasuke tuh calon ade ipar ya..?" goda Helen.

"Nanti sensei jadi sodara aku, dong?" tanya Yuki.

"Ihh... Apa sih.. Masih kecil udah pada ngomongin yang kayak gitu.." Dei-sensei membela diri.

"Kami kan udah enambelas tahun, senseii..." balas Yuki.

"Hihihihi.." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Dei-sensei.

"Ngga.. Aku seneng aja.. Ternyata yang jahat tuh cuma Ino sama Temari doang.. Kalian tuh lucu, deh.." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Oh... Pasti dong.. Kita gituloh.." sahut Yuki.

"Kiiiitaaaa??" balas Helen.

Perbincangan mereka terputus saat lift membuka di Ground floor.

"Bye-bye!!" pamit Yuki duluan.

"Iya.. Gue juga balik, deh.. Banyak peer.." terang Helen.

"Yaudah.. Dei-sensei mau ke lobby, kan? Bareng yuk.." tawar Sakura.

"Boleh.." sahut Dei-sensei.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sampai pintu lobby. Di depan pintu, tampak sebuah mobil _Limousine_ hitam dengan laki-laki berambut panjang di depannya.

"Loh... Itachi-kun??" Deidara terkejut.

"Hai.. Dei-chan..!!" sapa Itachi.

'_Hah?'_ batin Sakura.

**--**

**T . B . C . . .**

Hyahh... Maaf ya, minna-san.. Ngapdetnya lama... Abis kenaikan kelas, sih... Gomen... Eh... Masa saia **ngga** sekelas lagi sama _Oondagubrakitachi_, _Inuzumaki Helen_ ama _PuteeChan._. Huehue.. Eh.. Tapi **sekelas** sama yang bikin fict **ADA CINTA**, tau kan tau dong... (kok malah curhat, sih?)

Ohya.. Saia jelaskan ya.. Walau **Inuzumaki Helen** itu temen saia, tapi saia _ngga curang_ dalam milih OC, loh.. Buktinya, waktu pemilihan, yang lolos empat besar tuh **PuteeChan**, **m4yuraa**, **naruchu-chan** sama Inuzumaki Helen, waktu di undi lagi, yang keluar Inuzumaki Helen deh...

Bagi para readers yang merasa bagian balletnya kurang gimana gitu.. Kasih tau saia aja.. Biar di _**perbaiki**_, ok ok??

Maaf juga buat kalian yang **ngga terpilih**.. Abis, banyak sih yang daftar.. Makanya, saia ambil empat orang.. Harusnya kan tiga doang.. HiksHiksHiks... Gomenasai!! _-nangis dipojokan gelap-_

Eitsss... Tapi saia ngga bakal sia-sia-in kalian yang udah daftar OC loh!! Siapa tahu, **nanti bakal saia tampilin kamu tiba-tiba**!! Makanya, baca terus **FIGHTING GIRL** !! Dan tunggu **kejutannya**!!

**Trimakasih** buat kalian yang membaca fict ini, plis banget di review!! Supaya _kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi_!! Ngga susah kan, ngereview itu? Nanti di doain biar review fictnya bisa melampaui _Hits!!_ _(Hits itu loh.. yang ada di kolom sebelah review di bagian STATS!!)_

**Thanks To :**

_**Maa-chan-tik**_

_**Uzumaki Ryoushin**_

_**nendy**_

_**blackpapillon**_

_**Akasuna Jezz**_

_**naruchu-chan**_

_**Yuuichi93**_

_**Yvne-devolnueht**_

_**Inuzumaki Helen**_

_**Uchiha Yuki-chan**_

_**miyu201**_

_**lil' shiro-kun**_

_**uchiha ayashi**_

_**Rin Kajuji**_

_**Uzumaki Khai**_

_**mayura ga login**_

_**kagurafuuko**_

Yang udah nge-review di fragment sebelumnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya!! 

Oya.. Disini juga bakal ditampilin _AKATSUKI_ loh.. Tapi dalam kemasan yang beda tentunya.. Terbukti kan.. Dei jadi guru ballet dan gendernya CEWEK!! Bagi yang punya ide buat : **Mau jadi apa Zetsu di fict ini?** Kasih tau saia, ya!!

_Ketik_ : **ZETS **spasi **NAMA** spasi **IDE KAMU**

_OKEH??_

**Regards,**

_**Dhieenn.Glocyanne**_


	4. Fourth Fragment : Is It Love?

Mereka berbincang-bincang sampai pintu lobby. Di depan pintu, tampak sebuah mobil _Limousine_ hitam dengan laki-laki berambut panjang di depannya.

"Loh... Itachi-kun??" Deidara terkejut.

"Hai.. Dei-chan..!!" sapa Itachi.

'_Hah?'_ batin Sakura.

**--**

**Fighting Girl**

By : **Dhieenn.Glocyanne**

**Disclaimer :** I'm not the owner of Naruto and the all of any characters (Sobs).

This fict is an _Alternate Universe condition_.

The title _adaptation_ from

'_Fighting Girl'_ 2003, by _**Shimizu Masumi.**_

**Genre :** Romance - Friendship_._

Fourth Fragment : **Is It Love?**

**--**

"Itachi.. Lo ngapain ke sini?" tanya Deidara.

"Loh.. Emangnya ngga boleh? Gue mau jemput lo.." tawar Itachi.

Deidara tersenyum, "Tumben.. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Pengen aja.." jawab Itachi. "Dei-chan liat Si Anak Ayam ngga?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Liat, sih.. Tapi dia ke lantai delapan.. Katanya mau kekelas" terang Deidara.

"Dei-sensei!! Aku duluan ya!!" pamit Sakura.

"Ohya.. Silahkan!!" sahut Deidara tersenyum.

"Siapa dia, Dei?" tanya Itachi.

"Biasalah.. Anak klub Ballet, anak baru.. Kelihatannya ia temannya Sasuke" jawab Deidara.

"Anaknya cantik.. Beruntung banget cowok yang bisa dapetin cewek kayak dia" Itachi menggumam.

"What? Bagaimana dengan gue? Maksud lo, lo mau ama dia, gitu?" Deidara kalap.

"Ya enggaklah, sayang.." jawab Itachi.

"Tapi tadi lo bilang 'beruntung banget cowok yang bisa dapetin cewek kayak dia', itu berati lo mau ama dia, dong?" sifat sensitif Deidara yang sampai tahap kronis mulai keluar.

"Tapi dia kan anak kecil, Dei-chan..." bela Itachi.

Deidara cemberut, "Mereka tuh enambelas tahun, sayang... Sedangkan gue duapuluh tahun.. Dan lo Duapuluhsatu tahun!! Selisihnya ngga jauh!"

Itachi cekikian, "Aduh.. Iya deh.. Kalah gue.. Udah ya ngambeknya.. Yuk, jalan!!"

"Loh... Lo emang ngga jemput Sasuke sekalian?" tanya Deidara.

"Ngga usah.. Biar dia balik sama Gaara.. Suruh aja nebeng.." jawab Itachi asal.

"Kesian lo.. Udah sore juga.."

"Ah.. Tuh anak bebal.. Udah biasa.."

"Oke, deh.." Deidara menyetujui.

Mereka berdua memasuki mobil mewah itu.

**--**

'_Oh... Jadi itu, ya, nii-san-nya Sasuke-san.. Tampaknya ramah.. Ngga kayak adeknya.. Cih..'_ batin Sakura dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

"Sakura.. Nanti di rumah ada temannya papa, lho.. mereka punya anak yang usianya tak jauh darimu.. Yang akur, ya.." ucap mama Sakura sambil menyetir mobil.

"Anaknya laki-laki atau perempuan?' tanya Sakura.

"Laki-laki.. Katanya dia satu sekolah denganmu, lho.." tambah mama Sakura lagi.

Sakura melongo, "Hah? Siapa?".

"Nanti kamu juga tahu.."

Mobil Sakura sudah mengklakson pintu gerbang rumah, yang segera dibukakan oleh seorang 'asisten' rumah tangga keluarga Sakura, sejurus kemudian, Sakura sudah turun dari mobilnya.

"Tuh.. Kamu masuk, sana!" perintah mama Sakura.

Dengan penasaran, Sakura membuka pintu depan.

_ASTAGA!!_

_ASTAGA!!_

_OH MY GOSH!!_

"Na.. Naruto.. Naruto-senpai.." Sakura gelagapan.

"Lho? Halo Sakura-chan!!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_Deg..'_

'_Deg..'_

'_Deg..'_

'_Selalu...'_

'_Saat melihat senyum Naruto-senpai..'_

'_Rasanya tubuhku menjadi ringan...'_

'_Tapi... Kenapa?'_

'_Kenapa?'_

"Sakura-chan?" suara Naruto mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ah.. I.. Iya.. Senpai.." Sakura gugup.

"Lo ngga apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Nggak, kok..." jawab Sakura pelan, "Mana orangtua Naruto-senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Tuh.. Lagi ke dalam.." jawab Naruto seadanya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Senpai.. Aku ganti baju dulu, ya.." ujara Sakura.

"Oh.. Iya.. Iya.." Naruto mengiyakan.

Sakura menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dan menuju sebuah pintu yang digantungi tulisan "SAKURA'S AREA" berbahan kayu berwarna _ungu_ dan _pink._ Sakura membuka pintunya, dan memasuki ruangan luas bercat _pink_ lembut. Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dengan atasan kaus putih bertuliskan _'Billabong Australia'_ dan memakai celana pendek berwarna merah hati. Sakura menyisir rambut pink panjangnya dan segera turun kebawah.

"Sakura-chan, lo anak klub ballet, kan?" tanya naruto saat Sakura baru duduk persis di depannya.

"I.. Iya, senpai.." jawab Sakura.

"Haha.. Sebetulnya, sebelum ikut klub basket, gue ikut klub ballet, lho!!" kata Naruto nyengir.

"Berarti Naruto-senpai itu _**Cavalier**_ juga, ya?" tanya Sakura (**Cavalier: peballet laki-laki**, _Bagi yang pernah nonton __**Barbie In The Nutcracker**__, kurang lebih kayak __**Prince Erick**__ waktu nari sama __**Sugarplum Princess**__._).

"Yah.. Begitulah.. Tapi gue ngerasa ngga cocok.. Jadi pindah deh.." Naruto masih nyengir.

"Sayang banget.. Padahal cavalier klub ballet udah ngga ada.. Terpaksa harus pakai cavalier dari sekolah atau sanggar lain, deh.." Sakura menyayangkan.

Naruto manggut-manggut, "Eh..Tapi gue masih bantu klub ballet, lho.. Kadang-kadang gue di suruh pentas.. Hehe.."

"Oya? Hebat! Enak kali ya.. Kalo suatu saat bisa nari bareng Naruto-senpai.." ujar Sakura. Ups!! Kelepasan!! Gimana, nih??

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukan apa-apa kok!!" jawab Sakura cepat.

Naruto tersenyum.

'_Naruto-senpai...'_

'_Kayaknya aku...'_

"Hoi, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Sakura.

"Eh.. Iya... Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kok malah bengong, sih?"

Sakura tersenyum maksa, "Nggak apa-apa, kok, senpai.."

Dari pintu depan, tampaklah lelaki yang tak lagi muda, namun, sisa ketampanannya masih kental melekat pada wajahnya, "Naruto, ayo pulang".

"Iya, pa.." jawab Naruto. Oh.. ternyata dia papanya Naruto.

"Pasti kamu Sakura, ya?" tanya papanya Naruto.

"Iya, om.. Om sendiri orangtuanya naruto-senpai, ya?" sajhut Sakura sopan.

"Hahaha.. Anakmu ini pintar sekali.." ujar papanya Naruto kepada papanya Sakura.

"Dasar teme.. Mukamu itu mirip sama anakmu, tahu!" jawab papanya Sakura.

Papa Naruto tertawa, "Makin lama kamu jadi tambah mirip Fugaku.."

"Gue balik dulu, ya!! Kapan-kapan gue kesini lagi!" pamit Naruto.

"Iya, senpai.. Sampai ketemu di sekolah!!" ujar Sakura.

"Daaah!!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan sejurus kemudian, Naruto sudah menghilang di balik pintu depan yang besar.

**--**

Setelah makan malam, Sakura naik ke kamarnya untuk belajar dan lain sebagainya. Sakura duduk di tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan diary pink.

'_Hari ini, Aku berhasil nunjukin ke Si Ino Sinting kalo aku bisa lebih bagus darinya, akhirnya dia ngambek gitu, deh.. Udah gitu, aku dapat teman lagi, namanya __**Rin Kajuji**__, __**m4yuraa**__, __**Yvne devolnueht**__ dan __**Uchiha Yuki**__.. Mereka baik deh.. Ngga kayak Si Ino Sinting. Oya, yang paling penting sih.. __**TADI NARUTO-SENPAI KE RUMAHKU!!**__'_ Sakura menulis satu kalimat terakhir dengan bolpoin bertinta pink dan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sakura menutup diary-nya dan kembali meletakannya di laci nahkas tempat tidurnya. Sakura mengambil buku pelajaran Matematika-nya dan mulai membolak-balik halaman demi halaman dengan sesekali diselingi dengan menguap panjang. Sakura kembali mengingat wajah Naruto dan terkikik sendiri.

'_Mungkin...'_

'_Mungkin...'_

'_Aku suka Naruto-senpai..'_

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Sakutra memejamkan matanya dan tak lama berselang, ia pun tertidur.

**--**

"Ooh.. Jadi kamu ikut turnamen ballet tingkat Senior High se-Konoha, ya?" tanya Sakura kagum.

"Ya.. Begitulah.." Helen tersipu.

"Kamu hebat, deh!!" Sakura memuji Helen.

Helen menggelengkan kepala, "Kemampuanmu dalam ballet itu hebat, sebetulnya, lo juga bisa ikut turnamen itu. Asal tahu saja, seharusnya, gue turnamen bareng sama **Akasuna Jezz** dan **Uzumaki Khai**"

"U.. Uzumaki? Saudaranya Naruto-senpai, ya?" tanya Sakura blushing.

"Cuma kesamaan marga aja, kok..." terang Helen.

"Ooh.. Trus kemana si Akasuna Jezz dan Uzumaki Khai?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mereka di ancam sama Ino buat ngundurin diri, jadinya mereka mengundurkan diri. Tapi, bukan hanya mengundurkan diri dari turnamen, bahkan, Akasuna Jezz keluar dari klub ballet! Jadi , Jezz sekarang ikut klub Breakdance, katanya sih, gara-gara anak klub Breakdance tuh nyantai semua, ngga kayak klub Ballet yang ada Ino dan Temari" Helen menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Berarti, untuk turnamen, klub kita kurang orang, dong?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm.. Iya, sih.. Oya, tau ngga, alesan Ino ngancem mereka buat ngundurin diri?" tanya Helen balik.

"Err... Ino mau supaya dia yang di masukin ke turnamen?" tebak Sakura.

"Ting.. Tong.. Bener banget!! Keterlaluan, ya?" seru Helen.

"Terus, Ino di masukin, ngga, ke turnamen itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ngga, dong!! Makanya, gue tuh salut sama Dei-sensei, walau kita kekurangan orang, Dei-sensei ngga sembarangan milih orang!! Tau, ngga? Sampe detik ini, Ino belum bisa menari **Grand Pas De Deux**, lho!!" ujar Helen berapi-api _(Grand Pas de Deux: Tarian berpasangan Ballerina dengan seorang Cavalier)_.

"Kata siapa, hah?!" tau-tau Ino muncul sambil marah-marah.

"Kata gue barusan, ngga denger lo? Apa kurang kenceng?" jawab Helen asal.

"Kurang banget!!" jawab Ino ketus.

"Oh.. Mau gue kerasin? Biar semua denger?" tanya Helen sinis.

"Udahlah Helen!!" lerai Sakura.

"Heh!! Gue ngga takut ama lo!! Jangan sok kepedean, deh!!" labrak Ino.

"Gue juga nggak takut sama lo, Ino-inu!!" balas Helen sadis.

"Inu? Babi? Sembarangan!! Lo ngga liat gue yang _sebegini cantiknya_? Sirik aja lo!!" Ino kepedean.

Helen bergidik, "Cantik? Najis!! Amit-amit!! Pede lo gede gila!! Muka ternak aja belagu!!" balas Helen sengit.

"Kayak lo yang cantik aja, sih!! Muka abstrak aja di banggain!!" Ino ngga mau kalah.

"Masih mending juga abstrak daripada babi!!" jawab Helen tajam.

"Lo jadi orang nyolot banget sih!!" sahut Ino pedas.

"Nyolotan juga lo!!"

"Udah, Helen!! Ngga usah ditanggepin!!" Sakura di kacangin.

"Diem, lo!! Jidat jenong!!" hina Ino.

"Lo tuh yang harusnya diem!! Bisanya ngatain Sakura doang!! Padahal lo sendiri kabur abis ngeliat _performance_-nya Sakura!! Bisa apa, lo?" hardik Helen.

Ino terdiam sebentar, "EH!! Ngga usah ikut campur deh!!" perintah Ino.

Helen tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ngga bisa ngebela diri, kan?" sindir Helen dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Gue kasih tau, ya!! Sakura lolos tes, tapi bukan berarti gue kalah sama dia!! Dia cu.. cuma beruntung aja, kok!" jawab Ino ngga nyambung.

Senyum kemenangan Helen makin terkembang, "Argumen lo ngga masuk akal".

**--**

"Tadi Helen keren banget, deh!! Ino langsung mati kutu!!" puji Sakura di jam istirahat.

"Hehehe..." Helen cengengesan.

"Oya, besok kita latihan ballet, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iyalah.." jawab Helen. Helen melihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu, bekacamata dan cukup jangkung, dan Helen memanggilnya.

"Woii!! Jezz!! Sini deh!!" panggil Helen serampangan.

Gadis itu menoleh, "Wei!! Helen!! Kenapa?"

Helen membuat isyarat memanggil gadis itu ke tempatnya.

"Halo halo!! Siapa, nih? Baru liat gue..." tanya Jezz.

"Ini anak baru!! Namanya Sakura!" jawab Helen.

"Ooh.. Sakura yang dari Oto, kan? Salam kenal!! Gue **Akasuna Jezz**!!" Jezz memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal!!" jawab Sakura.

"Nah.. Sakura.. Ini lho.. Anak yang gue ceritain.. Yang batal turnamen.." Helen menjelaskan.

"Yang gara-gara Ino, ya?" tanya Sakura.

Wajah Jezz yang ceria tiba-tiba berubah murung, "Sakura.. Gue bilangin, lo jangan pernah cari gara-gara sama Ino, deh.."

Sakura pasang ekspresi heran, "Kenapa?"

Jezz tertawa hambar, "Mungkin Helen pernah cerita sama lo tentang perlakuan Ino terhadap gue.."

"Oh, maaf, ya, aku nggak maksud, kok.." ujar Sakura menyesal.

"Udahlah.. Nggak apa-apa.. Oya, Gue duluan, ya!" seru Jezz.

"Bye!!"

**--**

Pelajaran Geografi oleh Asuma-sensei yang membosankan menjadi suatu kegembiraan tatkala bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh murid Konoha Gakusen menghambur keluar.

"Sakura, temenin gue ke klub ballet, dong!!" pinta Helen.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Sakura.

"Ngisi formulir buat turnamen yang dua bulan lagi" jawab Helen.

Sakura mengangguk, "Hayok.."

"..Thanks" jawab helen.

Mereka memasuki lift dan menekan tombol angka duabelas. Selang beberapa menit, mereka sampai di lantai duabelas. Sakura dan Helen berjalan menelusuri koridor yang cukup panjang. Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari ruangan klub Ballet. Gadis itu berambut cokelat terang sebahu dan bermata biru terang.

"Halo, **Khai**!! Kemana aja, lo?" sapa Helen.

"Whats up Helen!!" jawab Khai nginggris.

'_Oh.. Jadi dia yang namanya Uzumaki Khai..'_ batin Sakura.

"Lagi ngapain lo disini?" tanya Helen.

"Bikin surat pernyataan ngundurin diri dari turnamen itu.." jawab Khai tak berekspresi.

"Kenapa mesti ngundurin diri, sih?" Helen sebal.

"Gue capek di tindas Ino.. Mendingan gue ngalah aja.. Ngalah bukan berati kalah kan?" jelas Khai.

"Terserah lo itu sih... Tapi lo nggak keluar dari klub kayak Jezz, kan?" tanya Helen penuh harap jawabannya TIDAK.

Khai menggeleng, "Nggak, kok.. Tenang aja.."

"Hufff.. Syukur, deh!" Helen menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Oya.. Bai de wei eniwei baswei, lo Haruno Sakura, kan?" tanya Khai sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Iya, aku Sakura, salam kenal!!"

"Salam kenal juga.. Gue **Uzumaki Khai**!" ujar Khai.

"Yuk, Sakura!! Masuk!!" ajak Helen ke Sakura.

"Ya udah.. Gue turun duluan, ya!!" pamit Khai.

"Dadah!!"

Sakura dan Helen memasuki ruangan klub Ballet, Disana ada Kurenai-sensei sedang duduk lesehan dan di kelilingi kertas-kertas. Sakura memperhatikan seseorang yang tampaknya sedang menari di pojok ruang yang diiringi lagu _**'Fuer Elise'**_, karya Ludwig Van Beetoven. Tariannya begitu indah. jari-jari tangannya yang lentik dilebarkan indah, tubuhnya begitu gemulai.. Seperti sebuah keajaiban.. Sakura belum pernah melihat tarian se-_amazing_ itu. Tunggu dulu!! Rasanya Sakura kenal dengan orang itu. Siapa ya? Sadar di perhatikan, gadis itu menoleh.

"Lho? Hyuuga-senpai?" Sakura kaget.

"Kamu Haruno, kan?" gadis itu ternyata Hinata.

"Konichiwa, senpai!!" sapa Sakura.

"Konichiwa.." jawab Hinata.

"Senpai ikut klub Ballet, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya.. Kamu sendiri?" tanya Hinta balik.

"Iya!! Saya juga ikut klub ballet!!" seru Sakura semangat, "Tarian senpai bagus sekali.."

"Terima kasih" Hinata blushing.

_Tok.. Tok.._

Pintu ruangan di ketuk, Kurenai-sensei memerintahkannya masuk. Pintu ruangan di buka, dan munculah wajah tampan nan ceria.. _Naruto_.

'_Na.. Naruto-senpai?' _batin Sakura terkejut_._

"Permisi.." sapa Naruto.

"Iya.. Ada perlu apa?" sahut Kurenai-sensei, bola matanya yang merah masih terpaku pada kertas-kertas yang mengelilinginya.

"Sakuranya ada, sensei?" tanya Naruto.

'_Deg...'_

'_Deg...'_

'_Apa?'_

'_Kenapa Naruto-senpai nyariin aku?'_

'_Deg..'_

'_Ada apa, ya?' _

"Ada, tuh, di sana sama Hinata.." jawab Kurenai-sensei.

Naruto berjalan perlahan ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya sudah semerah buah Cherry. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.." Hinata menyapa Naruto secara refleks.

"Halo, Hinata-chan.." jawab Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum sambil blushing.

Sakura gelagapan, "Ada apa, Naruto-senpai?".

"Pulang bareng gue, yuk.."

_'Hah? Pulang bareng Naruto-senpai? Mimpi apa aku semalem?'_ batin Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

**--**

**T . B . C . .**

Halohalo!! Maap lagi, ya.. Ngapdednya agak lama... Sekarang jadwal belajar saia ketat, sih.. Saia aja mesti nyuri-nyuri waktu buat bikin lanjutan nih fict.. Cuma bisa total di hari Sabtu-Minggu.. Mungkin mulai sekarang, saia ngapded sekitar satusetengah minggu sekali, ya.. Setiap **Kamis** malem atau **Minggu** malem... _-kok curhat?-_

Readers, kalian pasti penasaran, kenapa **nggak ada Tenten**? Ohohoho... Saia nyiapin Tenten buat bikin **problem** di fict ini.. Mungkin Tenten ada di chap **lima** atau **enam**.. Bagi _Tenten loverz_.. Sabar dulu, ya.. **:D**

Oya.. Bakal banyak gerakan ballet yang _ngga saia kasih tau namanya_.. Berhubung saia lupa apa namanya... Bagi yang tau, **info**-in ke saia, aja.. Ok? Ok? Bisa review atau ke Friendster.. Tapi saia _jarang buka FS_, sih.. Juga, fict ini lebih mengarah ke romensnya, jadi adegan Ballet ngga sebanyak romens.. Tapi tetep banyak kok.. Tenang aja...

Nah.. Nah.. Terbukti, kan.. Saia ngga sia-siakan kalian yang udah daftar OC.. Chap ini ada **Uzumaki Khai** dan **Akasuna Jezz**.. Bisa jadi chap depan ada **KAMU!!** Makanya, baca terus dan review **FIGHTING GIRL** !! Dan tunggu **kejutannya**!!

**Trimakasih** buat kalian yang membaca fict ini, plis banget di review!! Supaya _kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi_!! Ngga susah kan, ngereview itu? Nanti di doain biar review fictnya bisa melampaui _Hits!! _Saia sendiri juga ngga tahu fungsi Hits.. Tapi kalo **reviewnya bisa lewat Hits** kan keren.. Scara angka di Hits itu tinggi-tinggi banget!!

**Thanks To :**

_**blackpapillon**_

_**puteeChan**_

_**miyu201**_

_**Uchiha Yuki-chan**_

_**Rin Kajuji**_

_**Uzumaki Ryoushin**_

_**Yuuichi93**_

_**Akasuna Jezz**_

_**Inuzumaki Helen**_

_**Uzumaki khai**_

_**lil' shiro-kun**_

_**nendy**_

_**Maa-chan-tik**_

_**naruchu-chan**_

_**kagurafuuko**_

_**Yvne-devolnueht**_

_**X-tee**_

_**mayuraa**_

_**Faika Araifa**_

_**Karupin**_

Yang udah nge-review di fragment sebelumnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya!! 

Ayo dong... Mau jadi apa Zetsu? Masa jadi tanaman? Kasian, kan... Ayo.. Ayo.. Beri ide!! Ah, ralat deh... gimana kalo **Mau dikemanain Venusnya Zetsu? **Sampe sejauh ini, ide yang logis buat nampilin Zetsu baru _'Zetsu jadi orang ganteng (?)'_, _'Jadi partner ballet'_, sama _'Jadi anak klub basket'_.. Ide itu bisa di terima, sih.. Cuma.. Mau saia kemanain Venus Flytrap-nya? Ayo.. Ayo!! Ide logis kalian di butuhkan!! _-di jepit pake Venus-_

**Regards,**

_**Dhieenn.Glocyanne**_


	5. Fifth Fragment : Invite

Sakura gelagapan, "Ada apa, Naruto-senpai?".

"Pulang bareng gue, yuk.."

_'Hah? Pulang bareng Naruto-senpai? Mimpi apa aku semalem?'_ batin Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

-

-

**xXx**

**Fighting Girl**

By : **Dhieenn.Glocyanne**

Fifth Fragment : **Invite.**

**xXx**

"Ah... Iya.. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura senang campur penasaran.

"Gini.. Tadi mama lo telepon guedan Beliau bilang, nggak bisa jemput lo.." terang Naruto.

"Mama tahu darimana nomor telepon Naruto-senpai?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tanya bokap guelah.." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Woi!! Lo balik sama Naruto-senpai aja!! Gue masih agak lama.. Masih empat lembar lagi!!" teriak Helen sambil mengacungkan kertas yang di pegangnya.

"Nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Nggak apa-apa.. Dadah!!" jawab Helen.

Naruto menarik lengan Sakura, "Yok!!"

"I.. Iya.. Ngg.. Anou.. Hyuuga-senpai, Saya duluan ya!!" pamit Sakura.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, "Dah! Hinata-chan!!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya, _"Kenapa?"_ bisiknya parau. Matanya menjadi panas dan sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri pipinya yang berwarna putih pucat.

**--**

Sudah sekitar dua bulan Sakura bersekolah di _Konoha Gakusen Senior High School. _Kegiatannya setiap hari ngga jauh-jauh dari belajar-ngeballet-ditindas-melototin Naruto-belajar-ngeballet-ditindas-ngelerai Helen dan Ino. Pokoknya, monoton banget.

­­­­

Hari ini Sakura berangkat sedikit lebih pagi daripada biasanya, maklum, dapet giliran piket. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Sakura segera turun dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Sakura mendapati sekolahnya masih sepihanya terlihat sekitar empat sampai lima orang yang duduk di tribun lapangan, padahal biasanya, jumlah murid di situ bisa mencapai hampir jumlah murid satu kelas, alias sekitar tigapuluhlima orang.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift terdekat, Sakura menekan tombol tanda 'naik' pada sisi pintu lift, sejurus kemudian, pintu lift terbuka, gadis itu memasuki lift kosong itu dan menekan tombol angka delapan. Lift itu terus naikdan berhenti pada lantai delapan setelah diawali dengan suara yang menurutnya lebih seperti bunyi gelas kaca yang diketuk dengan garpu logam.

"Ohayou Sakura!! Kau tahu hari apa ini?" tanya seseorang yang gayanya mencolok dan cenderung, err.. norak?

"Bukankah ini hari Kamis?" sahut Sakura seadanya.

"Memang! Tapi hari ini adalah hari Kebangkitan Semangat Masa Muda!! Yeah!!" seru anak itu.

"Hei, Lee... Kau demam?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu tidak, Sakura!! Aku sangat sangat sehat!!" jawab Lee sambil mengacungkan tinju keudara dengan bangga _(A/N: Tulisan 'sambil mengacungkan tinju keudara dengan bangga' saia adaptasi dari fict __**My Danna**__ bikinan __**Uchiha Yuki-Chan**____)_

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. Aku duluan ya!" jawab Sakura berbalik badan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lee masih asyik teriak-teriak sendiri, "Yo!! Semangat Masa Muda!!"

Sakura menghela nafas, "Susah juga punya teman seperti itu...".

Gadis itu melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kelas XI A. Ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut cokelat dengan gelungdan tampaknya sedang kebingungan. Dari wajahnya, mungkin ia anak baru. Sakura tak menghiraukannya dan berniat masuk ke kelasnya. Saat Sakura memegang gagang pintu, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Maaf.. Apa kamu tahu dimana ruang guru?" tanya anak yang Sakura pikir anak baru itu.

"Um.. Kamu naik lift ke lantai empat, setelah itu lurus menelusuri lorong yang terpendek, nanti akan ada ruangan yang berplat 'Ruang Guru'.." terang Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah! Arigatougozaimasu!!" ujar gadis itu sembari berbalik badan menuju lift.

Sakura menaikan bahunya dan segera berbalik menuju kelasnya, Sakura membuka pintunya dan ia mendapati ruang kelasnya kosong. Sakura berjalan menuju mejanya dan menaruh tas, setelah itu, ia mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan mulai menghapus tulisan-tulisan yang ada di papan tulis. Setelah tulisan bersih dihapus, Sakura mengambil spidol papan tulis dan menuliskan sesuatu di situ.

_**NARUTO**_

_**LOVE**_

_**SAKURA**_

Sakura menatap tulisan itu, tersungging seulas senyum di bibirnya. Oke, tulisan yang klasikngga ada keren-kerennya, tapi terasa begitu berharga baginya. Sakura masih memandangi tulisan itu, duapuluh detik.. Empatpuluh detik.. Yak, satu menit. Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi kenop pintu di buka, Sakura buru-buru menghapus tulisan itu dengan tangannya. Sosok familiar dengan senyum meriah memasuki kelas.

"Halo Sakura!! Pagi amat datengnya.." sapanya.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya, "Halo juga Len..."

Helen menaruh tasnya secara serampangan, "Tumben belom ada yang dateng.. Biasanya si Sasuke paling pagi datengnya.."

"Entahlah.. Oya! Tadi ada anak yang menanyakan ruang guru kepadaku.. Sepertinya anak baru.." jawab Sakura.

"Er.. Sepertinya belakangan ini banyak anak baru, deh.." ucap Helen mengingat-ngingat.

"Banyak? Perasaan cuma aku, deh.." ujar Sakura.

"Ada lagi sebelum lo.. Namanya Aburame Shino, anaknya aneh.." sahut Helen bergidik, "Eh, temenin gue cari makanan, dong.. Gue belom sarapan, nih.. Tadi kesiangan gara-gara semalem gue nonton video **La Corda D'Oro** 26 episode, plus AMV-nya 10 biji.. Gila!! **Kazuki Hihara** keren banget!! Untung jalanan tadi nggak macet, jadi tambah pagi deh datangnya" ujar Helen panjang-lebar.

"Ayo, ayo..." Sakura mengiyakan, tampaknya ia tak peduli dengan ocehan Helen tentang animasi favaoritnya baru-baru ini.

**--**

"Yak... Pagi anak-anak... Hari ini, kalian kedatangan teman baru lagi.. Heran, kenapa jadi banyak anak baru, sih?" ucapan Asuma-sensei mendiamkan murid-murid yang ribut.

"Mana sensei?" celetuk seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang dan berbola mata biru yang duduk di pojok belakang.

"**Ryoushin**, ada baiknya kau bersabar, ya.. Dengarkan dulu." jawab Asuma-sensei.

Gadis bernama Ryoushin itu cemberut, "Iya.. Iya..." Ryoushin berbicara dengan nada malas.

"Hahaha... Main nyeletuk aja sih..." ejek teman sebangku Ryoushin yang berambut biru gelap dengan mata biru cemerlang.

"**Yuuichi**, lo diem aja, deh.. Gue kan cuma penasaran..." Ryoushin membela diri.

Yuuichi membulatkan bibirnya lebai, "Oow.. Ryou-chan ngambek! Hahahah..."

Suara tegas Asuma-sensei kembali mengheningkan kelas, "Yak! Silahkan masuk!!"

Gadis berambut cokelat dan di cepol dua itu memasuki kelas perlahan, "Ohayou, namaku Tenten, aku pindahan dari Kyoto, salam kenal!" gadis bernama Tenten itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Tenten, silahkan cari tempat duduk, ada yang dibelakang dan didepan, terserah kau.." tawar Asuma-sensei.

Tenten membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat, "Arigatou, sensei".

Ia berjalan mengambil tempat didepan. Menaruh tasnya, dan mulai mengeluarkan buku tulis dan alat tulisnya, ia mencolek bahu Sakura yang duduk persis di depannya.

Sakura menoleh, "Iya, ada apa?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Tenten tersenyum, "Kamu yang tadi pagi, kan? Kenalan dong!"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku juga pindahan lho! Tapi dari bulan lalu.." jawab Sakura ramah.

Tenten terlihat bersemangat, "Oya! Boleh minta jadwal pelajaran, ngga?"

"Boleh! Tunggu ya!!" Sakura merogoh _tote_ bag _Anya Hindmarch_-nya. Ia menarik secarik kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Tenten.

"Wah! Makasih! Aku salin dulu, ya!!" Tenten mulai menulis, Sakura melihatnya menulis, tulisan Tenten rapih sekali, walaupun menulisnya cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenten menyerahkan kertas jadwal tadi ke Sakura, "Thanks, ya!!"

"Sama-sama.." jawab Sakura.

Tenten menatap sebentar ke arah Helen, "Oya! Aku belum kenalan sama dia!" Tenten menunjuk Helen, "Hai! Kenalan dong!" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Helen membalas uluran tangan Tenten, "Gue Helen" jawab Helen.

"Salam kenal!" Tenten tersenyum, "Hei, yang duduk paling depan yang rambutnya hitam itu siapa namanya?" tanya Tenten malu-malu kepada Helen dan Sakura.

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha.. Anaknya Sombong, tau!" jawab Helen.

Tenten blushing sembari melirik penasaran ke arah Sasuke, "Ooh.. Uchiha, ya.."

**--**

"Yak! Jadi minggu besok, Biologi bab empat ulangan, ya!" ujar seorang guru PPL yang aneh, rambutnya kehijauan, dan wajahnya belang.

Murid-murid mencibir, "Huuuu!! Zetsu-sensei payah, nih!!"

Guru PPL yang bernama Zetsu itu memalingkan wajah, "Suka-suka aku, dong!"

Zetsu, guru baru yang aneh itu memang masih mudausianya baru 20 tahun. Kok udah ngajar? Itu karena, ia guru PPLyang artinya, dia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang praktek mengajar sementara. Dengan singkat, murid-murid langsung menyukainya, karena, ia ramah, pembawaannya asyik dan gaul, selain itu, Zetsu-sensei juga tergolong, ehmcukup ganteng, hanya saja ia sering berdandan nyentrik, malah, acapkali ia menggunakan replika tanaman Venus Flytrap, atau kerennya sih _Dioneae Muscipula_ dalam ukuran raksasa dan di taruh dileher sampai melampaui kepalanya.

"Sensei! Gimana kalo di kasih kisi-kisi? Biar gampang!" seru Sai.

"Ide bagus! Jadi besok, aku kasih kisi-kisinya ke bendahara kelas, ya? Di sini bendaharanya siapa?" tanya Zetsu-sensei semangat.

Ryoushin dan Yuuichi kompak menunjuk ke arah Temari, "Dia sensei!!"

Sai mulai bersiul, "Ciee... Kompak, niiihhhh"

"Apaan sih lo?" jawab Ryoushin marah.

"Sudah.. Sudah.."lerai Zetsu-sensei, "Baiklah, nanti kisi-kisinya aku kasih ke siapa kamu?" tanya Zetsu-sensei kepada Temari.

"Temari, sensei... Sabaku No Temari!!" jawab temari sambil mendengus.

"Oh... Iya.. Iya.. Sodaranya Gaara, kan? Yang baru-baru ini konser biola ke Spanyol?" Zetsu-sensei mengingat-ingat.

Temari sumringah, "Iya, sensei! Kakak saya itu! Ngetop juga tuh orang.."

Zetsu-sensei tersenyum lucu, "Hahaha... Memang.. Dia terkenal" Zetsu-sensei masih senyum-senyum sambil membereskan bawaannya bersiap meninggalkan kelas itu, "Oke.. Besok Temari ambil kisi-kisinya, ya... Selamat siang semuanya!"

"Siang, sensei.." jawab sekelas serempak. Ralat, cukup serempak karena suara Sai yang paling kencang dilambat-lambatkan.

Se'peninggal' Zetsu-sensei, Helen mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dan membisikinya sesuatu, "Kasihan, ya, si Temari.."

Sakura memasang ekspresi heran, "Kenapa?"

Helen menarik nafas dan mulai menceritakan, "Sebetulnya, Temari tuh baik banget, dulu waktu SMP gue deket sama Temari. Tapi sekarang, dia di jadikan Ino sebagai kacungnya. Yah.. Di bilang kacung juga bukan kacung, sih.. semacam pesuruh gitu, deh.. Dan Temari tuh mau aja.."

"Hah? Ya ampun.. Ino tuh parah banget, sih.." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

Helen cuma mengangkat bahu.

**--**

Ruang klub Ballet di lantai duabelas menjadi saksi kepiawaian Sakura dalam menari Ballet, bahkan, dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, kemampuan Sakura hampir menyaingi kemampuan Helen dan Khai. Tentu ini semua membuat Deidara kagum. Dan juga tentu sajamengundang kedengkian dari hati seorang Yamanaka Ino. Dan tampaknya Temari juga senang akan hal ini, cumayahdi sembunyikan dari hadapan Ino.

"Bagus sekali Sakura! Lanjutkan! Nyanyikan dengan tubuhmu dengan lembut!!" seru Deidara berapi-api.

Sakura terus menari dengan semangat diiringi lagu 'Beauty And The Beast' nya Celine Dion (_A/N: saia ngga tau aslinya punya siapa..)_. Di tengah gerakan-gerakan yang sulit, di sisipkannya juga gerakan simple, seperti _Piroutte _(1) dan _Demi Plié_( 2). Serta Gerakan _Jeté _(3), _Arabesque _(4), baik _arabesque à demi hauteur _(5) maupun _arabesque à la hauteur_(6), dan gerakan _Pas de Bourrée_ (7)dilakukannya dengan indah dan sempura. Lagu Beauty and the Beast yang indah makin sempurna jika dilihat bersama tarian dari Sakura.

""Dari _Fouetté_ (8) lanjut ke _Fouette jeté_(9)!! Yak! Trus Sakura!!" Deidara mengaba-aba.

Pada akhirnya, ditandai dengan terdengarnya coda lagu Beauty and the Beast, tarian Sakura berakhir dengan posisi _point _(10) sambil membungkukan tubuh dengan anggun.

"_PLOKKKK... PLOOOKK.. PLOOKK.."_

Tepuk tangan membahana di _Barre_ (11) luas itu, di sertai bisik-bisik kagum dari sekumpulan anggota klub.

"Gila! Keren abis!" bisik **Yuki**.

**Naruchu** mengangguk, "Sumpah! Kereeenn!! Kapan ya gue bisa nari kayak gitu?"

"Ahahaha!! Ngimpi lo!" ejek **Rin Kajuji**.

"Sialan, lo!"

Yuki menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruchu, "Sabar, ya.. Hidup emang penuh cobaan.."

Di pojok ruangan, tampaklah Ino yang sedari tadi mendengar segala pujian yang dilontarkan pada Sakura dan akhirnya Ino gerah sendiri.

"Nyebelin banget, sih! Baru gitu doang belagu banget!" umpatnya kesal kepada Temari.

Temari sendiri asyik senyum-senyum memperhatikan kumpulan anak-anak yang terdiri dari Sakura, Helen, Yuki, Naruchu dan Rin. Tampaknya Temari ingin bergabung dengan kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Tem, lo denger, ngga, sih?" tanya Ino sebal.

Temari gelagapan, "Eh.. I.. Iya.. Gue denger, kok.."

"Huh!! Makin lama lo tuh makin ngga asyik, tau!!" dengus Ino.

'_Sekalian aja jauhin gue! Lo kira gue bahagia apa di perbabu sama lo?'_ batin Temari.

Ino beranjak dari tempatnya, "Udahlah! Males gue disini!"

"Mau kemana?" tanya Temari.

"Bukan urusan lo!"

**--**

Sakura melangkah menuju area swimming pool Konoha Gakusen School, di lihatnya seorang gadis muda yang cantik berambut pirang dengan _sun dress_ kuning mencolok sedang duduk santai di tepi kolam renang sambil memutar-mutar _PDA_-nya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh gadis itu dengan hangat. Gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Deidara.

Sakura menghampiri Deidara dan bertanya, "Ada apa sensei memanggilku kesini?"

"Duduklah dulu, Sakura.." balas Deidara sembari mempersilakan Sakura duduk.

Sakura menarik sebuah kursi yang di payungi oleh meja yang di tengahnya berdiri tegak sebuah payung besaryah, seperti pada layaknya kolam renang. Sakura duduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Sakura duduk, Deidara menyodorkan secangkir teh _Darjeeling _kepada Sakura, "Minumlah teh ini.. Baik untuk kesehatan,lho.."

"Arigatou.." Sakura mengambilnya perlahan dan menyeruputnya. Deidara pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sakura yang semakin penasaran bertanya lagi, "Ada apa, sih, Dei-sensei?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hahaha.." Deidara terkekeh, "Kamu tuh nggak sabaran, ya?"

Sakura merengut, "Emangnya ada apa, sih, senseii?"

"Jadi begini..." Deidara menggantungkan kalimatnya dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah tinggal separuh, "Sakura, to the point, ya!. Melihat potensimu dalam menari ballet, aku memiliki tawaran yang menarik untukmu" tawa kecil Deidara berganti dengan keseriusan.

Sakura menyerengitkan alisnya pertanda heran, "Tawaran?"

"Ya, tawaran" ujarnya sambil mengaduk-aduk cangkir tehnya dengan sendok logam kecil sehingga menimbulkan bunyi khas yang nyaring.

Sakura semakin heran, "Tawaran apa, sih, sensei?"

Deidara berhenti mengaduk-aduk tehnya dan ganti dengan menatap Sakura penuh arti.

-

-

-

"Maukah kau mengikuti turnamen ballet bulan depan?"

-

-

**xXx**

**T . B . C**

**FIGHTNG GIRL Ballet Glossary**** :**

_**Piroutte (pii roh ett)**__ : Gerakan berputar pada satu kaki, pada point atau demi (11) point._

_**Demi-plié (de mee-plee ay)**__ : Gerakan kaki setengah menekuk._

_**Jeté (jeh tay)**__ : Gerakan melompat._

_**Arabesque (aa rah besk) **__: Gerakan satu kaki pada posisi point dan kaki yang lain di belakang dalam posisi diangkat._

_**Arabesque à demi hauteur**__ : Arabesque dengan jarak kaki point dan kaki yang diangkat sebesar 45 derajat._

_**Arabesque à la hauteur **__: Arabesque dengan jarak kaki point dan kaki yang diangkat sebesar 90 derajat._

_**Pas de bourrée**__ : Satu seri gerakan kaki yang terdiri dari tiga langkah._

_**Fouetté (fweh tay)**__: Satu kaki posisi point dan kaki yang lain ditekuk ke setengah kaki (dari depan tampak seperti huruf 'P')._

_**Fouetté jeté (fweh tay-jeh tay)**__: Gerakan menendang kaki kedepan pada Fouetté._

_**Point **__ : Gerakan berdiri pada ujung jari kaki._

_**Barre **__: Ruangan luas yang dipakai untuk latihan ballet, yangmana seluruh dinding dilapisi cermin dan terdapat pegangan kayu bulat berdiameter kuranglebih 5 cm mengelilingi ruangan itu._

_**Demi (de mee) **__: Separuh atau sebagian kecil._

Halo!! **Dhieenn** balik lagi!! Maafkan apdednya lama... Banyak rintangan sih (baca: males) **n.n **Selain itu, saia juga kehabisan referensi gerakan-gerakan ballet, jadinya _search_ dulu ke internet.. Tapi dapetnya bahasa inggris semua.. Kerja keras dulu deh, menerjemahkannya.. Maklum.. Bahasa Inggris saia pas-pasan sih.. **a**. Maafkan juga jika mengalami penurunan kualitas, ya.

Hmm.. Disini **SasuSaku**-nya emang belum kelihatan, tunggu, ya! Di **chap 7**-an gitu.. Sekarang pakai **NaruSaku** dulu, ya!

**Trimakasih** buat kalian yang membaca fict ini, plis banget di review!! Supaya _kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi_!! Ngga susah kan, ngereview itu? Nanti di doain biar review fictnya bisa melampaui _Hits!! _(Kata kak **Blackpapillon**, hits itu jumlah orang yang udah ngebuka page fict kamu..)

**Thanks to :**

_**puteeChan Chocolala**_

_**Inuzumaki Helen**_

_**Yuuichi93**_

_**Uchiha Yuki-chan**_

_**miyu201**_

_**Uzumaki Ryoushin**_

_**whitepurple**_

_**naruchu-chan**_

_**maa-chan-tik**_

_**naomichan**_

_**Karupin69**_

_**M4yura**_

_**blackpapillon**_

_**Uzumaki Khai**_

_**yvne-devolnueht**_

_**Faika Araifa**_

_**Akasuna Jezz**_

Yang udah nge-review di fragment sebelumnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya!! 

_**P.S**__ : __**RALAT!! **_Di fragment lalu, Dhieenn bilang kalau _pe-ballet laki laki_ itu di sebut **CAVALIER**, tapi _seharusnya_ **DANSEUR**. Mohon maaf dan terima kasih.

**Regards,**

_**Dhieenn.Glocyanne**_


	6. A Side Story : Cereal

Side story ini hadiah buat para readers, karena setelah ini, **FIGHTING GIRL** di HIATUS kan **TToTT'**

Doakan saja semoga Dhieenn cepet sembuh dari WB parah ini ya..

Selamat membaca!

**Fighting Girl**

By : **Dhieenn.Glocyanne**

A Side Story : **Because of a Box of a Cereal.**

Gadis kecil itu menoleh kesana kemari, namun, sejauh mata memandang, hanya terdapat deretan rak panjang yang penuh sesak dengan barang-barang yang entah itu apa namanya, gadis itu mulai panik, kaki-kaki kecilnya berjalan tak tentu arah di tengah lalu-lalang orang dewasa dan keranjang-keranjang besar. Pasar Swalayan memang tempat yang ramai, sekaligus tempat kesukaannya, namun tidak untuk kali ini

Ia terpisah dari orangtuanya.

Gadis kecil itu nyaris menangis, namun seketika, matanya menatap ke sebuah rak. Lama ia menatap, ia berjalan mendekati rak perlahan, menghindar dari troli-troli besar yang memuat banyak barang itu. Akhirnya gadis itu berdiri di depan rak yang dimaksud dan ia pun hendak mengambil barang di situsereal kesukaannya. Sereal cokelat dengan bentuk segitiga, mata gadis itu berbinar. Kaki kecilnya berjinjit hendak mengambil barang yang di maksud,

Tapi tidak sampai.

Gadis itu melompat kecil, tidak sampai juga. Hingga akhirnya, ia melompat sekuat tenaga hingga rambut merah jambunya berantakan, tapi tetap tidak sampai.

"Kau ingin mengambil seleal itu?"

Suara cadel lelaki kecil membuat gadis kecil itu menoleh, sesosok lelaki kecil yang tak jauh lebih besar darinya itu memancarkan ekspresi keingintahuannya, mata biru Onyx cemerlangnya bersinar penuh simpati, "Ya, aku ingin mengambilnya"

Lelaki kecil itu memasang senyum polosnya, "Tidak sampai, ya?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan, "Ya.. Tidak sampai"

Lelaki kecil itu tersenyum lagi, tampak sedikit mengejek, lelaki cilik itu lalu ia berjinjit dengan ekspresi 'lihatlah-aku-mengambilnya-hei-anak-pendek', namun

-

-

Tidak sampai juga.

"Kau minta tolong olangtuamu saja.." saran lelaki kecil itu malu karena ia juga tidak sampai mengambil sereal itu.

Orangtua? Gadis itu memasang ekspresi cemas, "Aku terpisah dari mereka.."

Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau telpisah?"

"Ya"

Lelaki itu menaruh tangannya di dagunya, pose berpikir, "Gimana, yah?

Mata emerald gadis kecil itu mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku ingin sereal itu"

"Hum.. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu.. Tapi gimana calanya, yah?" lelaki kecil itu menerawang, "AHA! Aku tahu calanya!"

-

"Sampai tidak?

-

"Sedikit lagi"

-

"Sudah?"

-

"Hampil.. Sedikiiiit lagii"

-

"Lompat saja"

-

"Baiklah.. Aku lompat ya"

Lelaki cilik itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, kakinya di tekuk dalam-dalam, tangan kanan mungilnya di angkat setinggi-tingginya, "Satuu.. Duaa.. Tigaa"

BRAAKK

Keranjang berwarna merah tempat anak lelaki itu berpijak agar tingginya dapat meraih sereal dalam rak itu patah, anak itu jatuh tersungkur, lengannya tergores pecahan keranjang yang tajam sekitar lima senti dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Namun, raut wajahnya bahagia, dengan bangga ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sereal yang dengan susah payah di dapatkannya.

"Aku mendapatkan seleal itu! Akhilnya!" suara cadelnya melonjak kegirangan. Apa? Eh? Tidak ada siapapun di lorong itu, hanya seorang pelayan yang ada di ujung gang, dan tentu saja ia pasti tak mendengar kericuhan tadi.

Lelaki kecil itu menyerahkan sereal itu dengan senyum lebar, "Ini untukmu!"

Gadis kecil berambut merah jambu itu mengulurkan tangannya malu-malu, "Terima kasih, kamu sudah mau repot-repot mengambilnya"

"Tidak apa, aku senang kok bisa membantu olang lain" senyum lebar masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Tapi.. Tanganmu berdarah.." Gadis kecil itu merogoh sesuatu dari tas selepang mungilnya dan mengeluarkan plester ukuran besar bergambar Dinosaurus, "Sini, ulurkan tanganmu"

Lelaki kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Mau apa?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia melepas pelindung perekat plester itu dan dengan hati-hati menempelkannya pada luka gores lelaki itu, "Nah, sekarang lukamu menjadi bagus, dan tidak sakit"

Lelaki itu memandang plester bergambar itu dengan takjub, "Wah! Dinosaulus! Hebat! Ada Dinosaulus di lukaku! Telima kasih ya!"

"Sama-sama.." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum polos.

"HEI!! Anak-anak! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada keranjang itu?" suara tegas dan galak mengagetkan kedua bocah itu.

Lelaki kecil itu terkesiap, "Gawat! Ayo lari!"

Tanpa persetujuan dari gadis itu, lelaki itu segera menarik lengan gadis itu dan membawanya lari, "Ayo cepat!"

"I.. Iya.. Ayo.."

Mereka berlari mengitari box pendingin, ke deretan makanan instan, sempat menabrak anak lain sehingga anak itu jatuh dan di teriaki oleh ibu dari anak itu, berlari ke arah rak-rak alat kecantikan, menyalip orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang, hampir tertabrak troli-troli yang penuh dengan bahan makanan, dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di lorong tempat menjual mainan, terengah-engah, dan dahi mereka bermandikan peluh, mereka terduduk lemas sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Aduh, kita udah nggak di kejal-kejal olang dewasa yang selem itu kan?" lelaki kecil itu berbicara sembari mengelap keringatnya dengan tangannya.

Gadis kecil itu menarik nafas, "Aduh, aku nggak tau, tapi kayaknya udah nggak deh.."

Akhirnya mereka duduk dalam diam, gadis kecil itu memangku kotak sereal yang besar itu dan mendekapnya, "Di mana orang tuaku?"

"Aku juga sepeltinya juga telpisah dali meleka" lelaki kecil itu ikut-ikutan tertunduk.

Mata emerald gadis kecil itu mulai di genangi air mata, "Aduh, gimana, nih? Aku takut"

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kau kan tidak sendili"

Gadis kecil itu menghapus airmatanya, "Terima kasih, maaf ya samu jadi ikut-kutan terpisah dari orangtuamu"

Lelaki kecil itu mengeleng sok dewasa, "Tak apa kok"

Mereka berpandangan, dan mereka sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum.

"Anou.. Aku belum tahu siapa namamu..."

Sebelum gadis kecil itu menjawab, terdengar suara memanggil, "Hei Sakura"

Gadis itu menoleh, "PAPA!!" Ia menyambar cepat kotak sereal itu dan menghambur meninggalkan lelaki kecil itu.

"Hei" Apa daya, gadis itu tak mendengar panggilan lelaki itu.

"Kau ternyata di sini, Sasu-chan" seorang lelaki remaja mendekati lelaki kecil itu dan menggendongnya, "Sudah kukira kau ada di sini.. Papa dan mama mencarimu"

Lelaki cilik berpikir sejenak, _'Tadi dengan sebutan apa dia di panggil? Zakura? Sayura? Atau Samura? Atau Sagura?'_

Remaja itu menggendong lelaki itu dan membawanya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah perginya gadis kecil itu. Mereka pun terpisah ke dua arah yang berbeda, tapi mereka saling menatap dan melambaikan tangan.

-

-

'_...Sayonara____'_

_**-OWARI-**_

Sebuah side story tentang masa lalu SasuSaku saat bertemu di pasar Swalayan. Yah, memang ceritanya klasik dan alurnya berantakan. Cuma, saiaseneng bikinnya. Mungkin saya akan membuat fiction multichap lagi di fandom berbeda, bisa **Death Note** atau **Harry Potter**. Dan satu lagi! COMING SOON!!:

**La Chansen dé Cafe: It's Started with a Café**.

Fiction _collab _antara saya dan **Oondagubrakitachi**, menceritakan kisah 5 pasangan yang berbeda, tapi, mereka **di hubungkan** oleh satu hal, yaituuu _-di bekep Oonda-_

**Trimakasih** buat kalian yang membaca fict ini, plis banget di review!! Supaya _kedepannya _bisa lebih baik lagi!! Ngga susah kan, ngereview itu? Nanti di doain biar review fictnya bisa menyamai Hits!!

**Regards,**

_**Dhieenn.Glocyanne**_


	7. Sixth Fragment : My Sensei's Life

I've been here now :)

Setelah bertapa dalam kehiatusan selama setengah tahun, **Dhieenn Glocyanne**, yang sekarang ganti penname jadi **Dhien Archuleta** (berhubung baru-baru ini saya menjadi istri seorang runner up American Idol 7 yang bernama David James Mayorga Archuletamaka nggak ada salahnya kan, saya pake nama belakang suami saya?? *di hajar*) kembali lagi dengan fic ballet yang jujur, bikin pusing ini :)

Gak usah banyak bacot. Check it out!

**Fighting Girl**

By : **Dhien Archuleta**

Disclaimer: As usually

Sixth Fragment : **My Sensei's Life.**

**Warning:**

OOC

Sinetronisasi

Sakura tersentak kaget, "Tur.. Turnamen?"

"Ya.. Turnamen ballet bulan depan.."

Sakura masih tak percaya, "Aku? Turnamen?". Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menggigiti kukunya gugup, "Bagaimana bisa? Sementara aku masih satu bulan bergabung dengan klub ini... Apa kata anggota yang lain, sensei?"

Deidara menghela nafas, "Jangan pedulikan apa kata orang dulu.."

"Tapi kan nanti kalo mereka pikir aku _nyogok_ sensei gimana?" ujar Sakura cemas akan perlakuan teman-temannya.

Deidara menatap Sakura tajam, "Mereka tahu bagaimana kemampuanmu, Sakura.. Mereka nggak bakal berfikir seperti itu. Lain halnya jika mereka melihat kemampuanmu tidak memadai untuk ikut turnamen sebesar itu. Kamu punya potensi, Sakura!"

"Tapi, sensei.. Bagaimana dengan Ino? Sensei tahu sendiri, kan, dia anak macam apa?"

"Sudahlah, Sakura.. Kamu jangan pikirkan dulu tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarmu.." Deidara masih menasehati Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah, sensei.. Biar nanti aku pertimbangkan dulu.."

Deidara tersenyum puas, "Oke, Selasa depan, kabari aku.."

"Ya, sensei.."

Deidara tersenyum dan menyeruput tehnya sampai habis dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya seraya mengambil _tote bag_ rajutan miliknya, "Kalau begitu, selesailah sudah urusanku. Aku pulang dulu, ya!" Deidara menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Iya, sensei.." jawab Sakura mengiyakan.

Tiba-tiba dari depan kolam renang, munculah sosok pemuda jangkung berambut hitam panjang, "Dei-chan!!" seru pemuda itu.

"Itachi-kun!" balas Deidara ceria seraya melambaikan tangannya, "Dah Sakura! Sampai jumpa Selasa depan, ya!"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ja-ne!"

Deidara berlari kecil ke arah pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Itachi Uchiha yang notabene kekasihnya sekaligus kakak kandung dari lelaki paling beken di Konoha Gakusen SHS, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Itachi-kun.. Ada apa?" tanya Deidara manja.

Itachi tersenyum dengan senyuman yang dapat membuat ratusan kaum hawa meleleh, "Mau jemput kamulah, _cantik_.."

""Halah.. Bisa aja kamu.." ujar Deidara tersipu. Itachi emang pinter buat ngeluluhin hati cewek.. Ada.. Aja caranya.. Mulai dari pujian yang gombal banget, di ajakin _dinner_ ke tempat yang super romantis, sampai memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang nggak murah. Deidara termasuk beruntung bisa ngedapetin cowok macam Itachi, ralat.. Yang bener, Itachi beruntung bisa ngedapetin Deidara, soalnya, fansnya Deidara tuh hampir semua cowok di satu sekolah di SMA dulu. Sampai-sampai, Itachi sempat ribut dengan sahabatnya sejak SD, yaitu Sasori, yang lebih beken dari Itachi (authoress mimisan) buat ngedapetin Deidara. Pokoknya, berat banget, deh..

Itachi tersenyum geli, "Hahaha.."

"Dih.. Kamu malah cengengesan gitu.. Dasar.." ujar Deidara merajuk.

Mata Itachi menangkap figur seorang gadis berambut pink, "Dei, dia anak yang tempo hari bikin kamu....."

Deidara menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Itachi, "Iya, dia orangnya.. Udah, deh.. Nggak usah di umbar-umbar lagi.."

Itachi mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Oke deh.. Yuk, kita ke mobil, kasihan Sasuke nunggu kelamaan"

"Oh.. Ada Sasuke, ya.. Ya udah, yuk!" Deidara menarik lengan Itachi meninggalkan area kolam renang.

Diam-diam, dari jauh Sakura yang memperhatikan tindak-tanduk sensei-nya itu terkikik geli. Bagaimana tidak? Sensei-nya yang tegas itu bisa menjadi lumer jika berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"Tampaknya langit sudah mulai mendung.. Sebaiknya aku menelepon mama.." Sakura mengeluarkan _BlackBerry Javelin_-nya dari tas dan menekan nomor ponsel mamanya.

**Sementara di lapangan parkir Konoha Gakusen SHS..**

"ITACHI!!!!" seru seorang pria.

Itachi yang merasa di panggil menoleh dan terkejut melihat seorang pria nyentrik, "Hah? Zetsu?"

Zetsu berjalan cepat kearah Itachi, lalu mereka _toast_, "Itachi! Makin oke aja lo!!"

"Yah.. Beginilah.." Itachi sok-sok merendah, "Eh.. Kemana aja, lo? Udah empat tahun sejak kelulusan, lo baru nongol.." ujar Itachi semangat menanggapi teman lamanya.

Zetsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Gue kuliah di Oto, bro! Gue aja baru balik _and_ gue langsung praktek disini.. Yah.. PPL gitu.." raut wajah Zetsu menggambarkan kebanggaan yang amat-sangat, "Weittss.. Siapa, nih?" Zetsu mengamati Deidara, "OH!! Deidara ya?"

Deidara mengangguk, ia mengenali kakak kelasnya selagi SMA, yang terkenal pintar, "Iya, Zetsu-san.. Lama tak jumpa.."

"Zets, cewek gue, nih.. Akhirnya, yah.." Itachi menatap Deidara bangga.

"OH!! Lo jadi juga? Gila lo! Dulu kan lo ngebet banget ama nih cewek! Sampe Sasori pun..." ucapan Zetsu terputus saat melihat isyarat dari Itachi yang menyuruhnya diam, "Oh.. Iya.. Iya.."

Suasana yang tadinya heboh menjadi hening.

Itachi membuka pembicaraan, "Ahaha.." Itachi tertawa garing, "Yah.. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, kau banyak berubah, ya.. Rambutmu kenapa?" tanyanya heran melihat warna rambut Zetsu yang tak lazim.

"Oh, ini?" Zetsu menunjuk ke arah rambutnya, "Gue cat.. Buat menunjang pelajaran Biologi.. Malah tadi, muka gue dicat hitamputih kayak teve jaman kemerdekaan.. Terus gue pake replika Venus Flytrap.. Keren!" terang Zetsu bangga.

"Ho?" Itachi sweatdrop.

"Hahahahaa... Muka lo kalo cengok tuh culun banget! Hahaha..!!" ledek Zetsu mengomentari.

"Jah.. Kayak lo yang cakep aja, sih.." balas Itachi tak kalah meledek.

Deidara menengahi, "Kalian ini.. Seperti anak SD saja.. Sudahlah.."

Zetsu cengengesan, "Maklumlah, Dei.. Namanya juga lama nggak ketemu.."

Tiba-tiba, Itachi mendapat ide, "AHA! Gimana kita bikin reunian Akatsuki?"

Zetsu membeliak semangat, "Wah! Keren, tuh! Kapan ya, enaknya.."

"Hm.. Gue punya rencana.. Ntar lo gue kasih tau, deh.. Eh.. Bagi nomor HP lo, dong.."

"Masih sama bro, ama yang dulu.." jawab Zetsu enteng.

"Oke.. Oke.. Eh, Zets, gue duluan, ya!" pamit Itachi.

Zetsu mengangguk, "Yo! Gue juga mau balik.. Udah gelap, nih.. Takut hujan.."

Itachi dan Zetsu bersalaman, "Sampai ketemu, ya!"

**Di Rolls-Royce keluarga Uchiha..**

Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang mewah, "Yak, Dei-chan.. Kita sampai ke rumahmu.." Itachi membangunkan Deidara yang tertidur dibahunya.

Deidara mengucek matanya, "Ya ampun! Udah sampai! Maaf, ya.. Itachi-kun, aku ketiduran.."

"Nggak apa-apa, kok.. Aku maklum.. Kamu kan capek sehabis mengajar.." Itachi mengusap kepala Deidara lembut.

Deidara tersenyum, "Makasih, ya, Itachi-kun.. Kamu mau mampir?" tawar Deidara.

"Nggak usah.. Kapan-kapan aja, ya!" Itachi menggeleng.

"Baiklah.. Dah Itachi-kun! Dah Saskay-chan!" deidara melambaikan tangannya ke arah duo Uchiha itu.

"Dah!" hanya Itachi yang membalas, sedangkan Sasuke memasang ekspresi jijik atas julukan yang dilontarkan calon kakak iparnya.

Rolls-Royce keluarga Uchiha telah meninggalkan rumah Deidara. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pagar, dan dengan sigap, seorang petugas keamanan membukakan pintu bagi gadis itu, "Selamat sore, nona.."

"Sore.." jawab Deidara sekenanya, ia sangat lelah, sehingga ia tak begitu menaggapi salam dari pegawainya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukanya, tampaklah ruangan luas penuh barang antik dengan set meja tamu mewah dan sebuah _Grand Piano_ putih bertengger elegan di salah satu sudutnya, dan tampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang begitu cantik, bahkan, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakan usianya. Wanita itu sedang memainkan _Grand piano_ putih itu. Lagu _Salut d'amour_ karya _Edward Elgar_ terdengar sangat indah.

"_Mommy_.." panggil Deidara pelan.

Wanita itu menghentikan permainan piano dan menoleh, lalu wanita itu tersenyum, senyumnya damai sekali, "Sayang, baru pulang? Kamu pulang sama siapa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Sama Itachi dan Sasuke, mom.." jawab Deidara.

"Kok mereka nggak mampir?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Itachi buru-buru, mom.. Katanya lain kali aja.." terang Deidara.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Mungkin dia mau pesan undangan?"

Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk, "Bisa jadi, mom.."

"Hm.. Oya, bagaimana kamu ngajarnya hari ini?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Dei nawarin salah satu anak baru buat ikut turnamen, mom.. Soalnya, kemampuannya tuh _outstanding_ banget" jelas Deidara.

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi, "Oya? Baguslah.."

Tiba-tiba, suara yang berat namun halus dan berwibawa terdengar, "Dei? Sudah pulang dari mengajar"

"Dad! Ya, begitulah.." sahut Deidara kepada pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau ini keras kepala, ya.. Sudah di beri tahu tak usah mengajar, kau malah nekat melanjutkan.. Memangnya uangmu kurang? 'kan Dad bisa ngasih lebih ke kamu, Dei.." nasehat pria itu.

"Nggak, kok, dad.. Dei pengen aja.. Penasaran.. Lagian selama nggak menggangu jadwal kuliah, Dei _enjoy_ aja, tuh.. Malah asyik banget bisa ngajar anak SMA.. Jadi serasa SMA lagi, kan.." deidara _ngeles_.

"Sudahlah.. Biarkan Deidara memilih sendiri kegiatannya, Jiraiya.. Selama itu positif, _it's okay_" bela wanita itu.

Jiraiya menghela nafas, "Baiklah Tsunade, kalau kau masih memegang teguh prinsipmu itu.. Apa boleh buat"

Deidara dan Tsunade berpandangan dan tersenyum jahil.

"Ya sudah, dad mau tidur.. Capek.." Jiraiya berjalan menuju tangga dan naik ke atas.

"Dei, lebih baik kamu mandi, sana. Sudah sore.." ujar Tsunade.

"Ya, mom.."

Deidara berjalan menuju tangga dan naik menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Tsunade melanjutkan permainan pianonya, sekarang, lagu _Für Elise_ karya _Ludwig Van Beethoven_ yang terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Itachi duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna _dark brown_, di hadapannya, dipamerkan berbagai macam contoh kertas-kertas aneka warna. Ada merah, putih, hitam, kuning, biru dan sebagainya dengan rupa yang beranekaragam, namun, matanya menangkap sebuah kertas transparanyah, dibilang transparan juga jauh Semacam buramlah, dengan tulisan emas, amplopnya berupa kertas hitam dengan campuran warna glamour yang di acakseperti sebuah cipratanatau ledakan? Deidara pasti akan menyukainya, begitulah pikir Itachi.

"Yang mana, bos?" tanya seorang laki-laki berseragam khusus.

Itachi menunjuk kearah kertas yang di perhatikannya, "Coba yang itu, deh.."

Laki-laki itusebut saja pegawaisegera mengambil kertas yang dimaksud Itachi, "Ini, bos?"

"Yak.." Itachi mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya sesaat dan memperhatikan tekstur kertas itu, "Kok kayak kertas roti, ya?"

Pegawai itu tertawa, "Bukan, bos.. Itu namanya"

"Kertas Kalkir! Iya, saya juga tahu.." sergah Itachi cepat, nanti takutnya dikira bego lagi.

Pegawai itu senyum-senyum nggak jelas, "Selera bos bagus sekali.. Ini sangat cocok buat undangan pertunangan atau pernikahan. Selain itu, ini eksklusif loh. Bos gak bakal ketemu sama undangan kayak gini di tempat lain, percaya deh!"

"Iya, iya.. Tapi, saya mau bawa dulu buat sampel boleh, nggak? Soalnya, yang mau jadi tunangan saya nggak ikut.. Takutnya dia nggak suka.."

"Hmm.. Gimana, yah? Boleh deh.." jawab pegawai itu mengangguk.

"Makasih.." ujar Itachi.

"HAH?? Lo nggak bercanda kan, Sak? Gilaa! Congrats yaaa!" ujar Helen hiperbola waktu dia tau kalau Sakura 'menyusul' dirinya buat ikut turnamen ballet bergengsi itu.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya, makasih ya, Len.. Kita berjuang sama-sama, ya?"

Helen mengacungkan dua ibu jari tangannya, "Sip.. Sip.."

Tiba-tiba terciumlah wangi-wangian menyengat.. Bukan.. Bukan ada setan tiba-tiba menampakan dirinya.. Tapi wangi _eau de toillete_ 'Can Can by Paris Hilton' milik Queen Ino.

"Cie cie yang baru di tawarin ikut turnamen" nada yang sangat sarkastik keluar dari mulut Ino, "Jago juga lo, Sak.. Nyogok Dei-sensei pake apaan lo, sampe bisa-bisanya dia masukin lo ke turnamen?"

Sakura sudah memperkirakan kondisi seperti ini cepat atau lambat pasti terjadi.

"Eh beruk! Ngomong tuh di jaga ya! Wajar aja sakura dipilih ikut turnamen secara dia jago" Helen langsung ngoceh, "Yang ada tuh LO YANG NYOGOK! Gak bisa apa-apa tapi jadi ketua!"

Kondisi kayak gini juga udah di perkirakan sama Sakura. Dan skenario selanjutnya adalah Helen dan Ino berantem seperti biasa.

Ino tampak nggak terima di katain beruk, "Heh! Gue ngomong sama Sakura ya! bukan sama lo! Kok jadi lo sih yang sewot?!"

"Ya jelaslah gue sewot! Sakura tuh temen gue!" ujar Helen yang tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari anak-anak sekelas.

"Owwhh.. Co cwiiiiiitt HAHAHA.. Gue curiga nih sama lo.. Lo lesbi ya? HAHAHA" ujar Ino penuh kemenangan.

Sekarang Sakura mangap.

Tangan Helen udah siap-siap di angkat, tinggal dilayangin aja ke muka Ino, tapi tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei masuk kelas.

"Hei hei ada apaan ribut-ribut? Bubar kalian semua!" perintah Kakashi-sensei.

Helen berbisik mengancam ke arah Ino, "Lo nggak tau gimana rasanya kalo temen sejati lo di hina-hina! Karena lo.." Helen menatap Ino dengan penuh amarah, "Lo nggak punya temen sejati!"

Ino diem.

Deidara menimbang-nimbang yang mana sepatu Manolo Blahnik yang sebaiknya ia beli? Sepatu _stiletto_ dengan hak 12 sentimeter dengan motif floral merah-pink yang manis atau _ankle boots _cokelat dengan detail fringe yang edgy? Akhirnya Deidara memutuskan untuk membeli keduanyadaripada menghabiskan waktunya sejam lagi untuk memilih. Dengan segera Deidara menuju kasir dan mengeluarkan credit card-nya, lalu segera keluar dari Manolo Blahnik Store. Deidara berjalan letih dengan setumpuk paper bag yang memuat seluruh belanjaannya dan kaki yang sudah tak bisa di ajak kompromi saking lelahnya. Akhirnya Deidara menyinggahi Starbucks untuk melepas lelahnya sebentar.

"Yang biasa aja ya mbak" ujar Deidara cepat. Tentu, dengan menyebut 'biasa', pegawai di Starbucks sudah tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Deidara.

Deidara duduk tenang sambil memainkan BB Curve-nya sampai seseorang datang menghampiri Deidara.

"Deidara ya?" sapa seorang pemuda.

Deidara segera menoleh dan seketika ia terpaku.

"Sa.. Sasori?"

Pria bernama Sasori tersebut tersenyum, "Lama nggak ketemu ya" dan tanpa dipersilahkan, Sasori langsung duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Deidara.

"Dei, kamu makin cantik aja deh" ujar Sasori tanpa bermaksud gombal.

Deidara yang sedari tadi bengong menjawab kaku, "I.. Iya makasih"

Pria berambut merah itu mengangguk, "apa kabar kamu sekarang?"

"Baik.." Deidara menjawab dengan singkat.

Sasori tersenyum, "kamu sibuk apa sekarang?"

"Hm.. Aku ngajar ballet di Senior High School" jawab Deidara.

Sasori tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya pada Deidara, "Kamu masih sama Itachi?"

"Emm.. Masih" jawab Deidara pelan.

Wajah Sasori menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Deidara hati-hati.

Sasori tersenyum pahit, "Gapapa"

Deidara mengangguk.

"Oya, aku sekarang udah punya studio fotografi lho.. Kamu tau, kan kalo itu impian aku dari dulu" cerita Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Wah.. akhirnya ya, Sas.." Deidara kagum akan teman lamanya itu.

Sasori mengangguk bangga, "Oya, kamu mau nggak ke studioku sebentaaaar aja. Soalnya ada yang mau aku tunjukin ke kamu"

Deidara mengangkat alisnya, "Apa?"

"Kamu ikut aku aja sekarang"

Range Rover hitam Sasori berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan mungil yang minimalis.

Sasori membukakan pintu untuk Deidara, "Silahkan"

"Makasih" jawab Deidara seraya turun dari mobil tersebut. "Wow, ini syudio kamu?"

Sasori tersenyum simpul.

Deidara mengikuti Sasori memasuki bangunan tersebut. Selama initepatnya sejak SMASasori adalah seorang fotografer yang cukup handal. Deidara melihat-lihat hasil jepretan Sasori. Kebanyakan menceritakan tentang keindahan Perancis. Ya tentu saja, karena setelah lulus SMA, kabarnya Sasori melanjutkan studinya ke sana.

"Wah, indahnya.. Kamu hebat ya, Sas" puji Deidara kagum.

Sasori terlihat bangga, "Of course, dong. Hahaha"

Kemudian Sasori membawa Deidara ke suatu ruangan di pojok bangunan minimalis itu. Sasori menyibakan tirai yang membatasi ruangan itu dengan ruangan yang lainnya dan mempersilahkan Deidara masuk. Deidara sadar bahwa ada yang janggal dalam foto-foto jepretan Sasori. Deidara tampak begitu terkejut dan mundur selangkah.

Yang jadi masalah di sini bukan seberapa handalnya Sasori dalam membidik objek.

Tapi 'objeknya'.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang bernama Deidara. Banyak sekali foto Deidara dipajang di sanadan hampir semuanya adalah hasil jepretan secara diam-diamdan dalam berbagai kegiatan. Sedang menari ballet, olahraga di lapangan basket, tertawa di kelas, sampai saat Deidara tertidur di pelajaran.

"I.. Ini.." Deidara terkesiap.

Sasori memandang kosong, "Yeah, It's you"

"Kapan kamu ambil semua foto-foto ini, Sas?"

Sasori tersenyum kecil dan hampa, "Sudah dari dulu.. Dulu sekali.. Waktu kita masih SMA"

"Apa maksudnya semua ini Sas? APA??!!" mata Deidara mulai basah oleh air mata.

Pria berambut merah gelap itu mendesah, "aku mau bilang sesuatu ke kamu, Dei.."

Deidara tidak menjawab.

"Jadi.." Sasori berdeham sebentar, "Dei.. Kamu tau, setelah kamu jadian sama Itachi, tepat setelah perayaan kelulusan, aku langsung memutuskan untuk ngelanjutin studiku ke Perancis. Dengan harapan aku bisa ngelupain kamu. Tapi nyatanya.. Nggak bisa sama sekali. Dan kamu harus tau, selama ini aku nggak pernah mikirin cewek manapun selain kamu" ungkap Sasori panjang-lebar.

"Sas.." ujar Deidara lirih.

Sasori tampak tak mengindahkan sanggahan Deidara, "Dan aku mutusin kembali lagi ke sini, aku pikir kamu udah nggak sama Itachi lagi dan aku punya harapan lagi ke kamu.."

"Sasori.." Deidara mencoba menyanggah lagi.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih sayang banget sama kamu, Dei.. Dan perasaanku ini nggak pernah berubah atau berkurang sedikitpun dari empat tahun lalu.."

"Sa.. Sasori" kesekian kalinya Deidara menyanggah dan tetap tak diindahkan.

Sasori menatap mata Deidara lekat dan tajam, "Aku sayang sama kamu, Deidara"

Deidara berkata dengan nada tinggi dan menyiratkan kesedihan, "Kenapa baru sekarang kamu bilang itu, Sas?! Kenapa nggak dari empat tahun lalu?! Kenapa baru sekarang?!"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Karena aku tau kalau Itachi juga punya rasa yang sama seperti aku ke kamu.. Dia juga suka sama kamu dan aku berusaha.." pria itu menunduk, "..mengalah.. Mengalah demi seorang sahabat"

Sekarang Deidara benar-benar menangis, "kalo dulu kamu bilang ke aku.. Pasti jadinya nggak kayak gini, Sas"

"Maksud kamu apa, Dei?" ujar Sasori heran dan ragu.

Deidara terisak, "Dulu.. Dulu aku.. Aku sempet suka sama kamu, Sas.. Dan aku dulu ngerasa kalo kamu nggak punya perasaan apa-apa ke aku.. Lalu aku mutusin buat nerima Itachi sebagai pengganti kamu.."

Tangan Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara, "I'm Sorry.. Aku nggak bisa bersaing sama Itachi. Aku terlalu mementingkan harga diri. Aku terlalu egois. Dan aku juga nggak mau kalo anak-anak tau kalo aku dan Itachi ngerebutin cewek yang sama.. Aku nggak memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya dari dulu kuperjuangkan. Aku kalah.. Aku kalah, Dei"

"Tapi, Sas.. Aku sekarang udah sama Itachi, dan sekarang aku udah sayang banget sama dia, Sas.. Kamu nggak bisa masuk ke kehidupan aku. Kamu nggak boleh ganggu aku, Sas.." ucap Deidara semakin lirih.

Wajah Sasori menyiratkan kekecewaan dan heran, "Tapi.. Kenapa, Dei? Apa udah nggak ada lagi kesempatan buat aku?"

Deidara menghapus airmatanya dengan tangan, "Nggak. Dan nggak akan ada"

"Tapi kenapa? KENAPA?" suara Sasori menggambarkan keputus-asaan dan frustasi.

"Karena.. Karena.." Deidara menarik nafas, "... Aku mau menikah sama Itachi"

Sasori merasa dunianya runtuh pada saat itu juga.

**T.B.C**

Nyaaaah~ update juga akhirnya.. Padahal saya mau bikin fic ini discontinued.. Tapi berhubung banyak dorongan dari sesama author buat nyelesain fic ini, saya jadi berubah pikiran dan berusaha bikin lanjutannya.

Makasih buat PinkBlue Moonlight a.k.a Luna buat idenya yang inspiratif abis. Juga buat Inuzumaki Helen yang maksa-maksa saya ngelanjutin. Merci!

Saya juga mau ngucapain sesuatu buat seseorang yang ulang tahun waktu fic ini di update. Happy Birthday, dear.. Love you forever and always :)

Terakhir, makasih buat semua reviewers yang udah dengan baik hatinya ngereview fic kayak gini. Merci!

PF. 15 April 2009

Regards,

Dhien Archuleta


End file.
